Kingdoms 9
by Nina-Satine
Summary: Sarah loves her job as a teacher, and knows only so much about magic since her adventure years before, but since meeting her new student and his family, she finds out there is still so much she does not know.
1. Part I

Miss Williams had been a third grade teacher for the past five years. Her dreams of becoming a world famous actress had instead been replaced with more realistic goals. She could be seen enchanting her students as she taught. Her unique style of teaching had earned her recognition among her colleagues since her methods were so well taken by her classes.

She was able to accommodate each students needs to better advance their academic career. The beginning of each new school year was very similar to the ones before. The summer break was coming to an end, and while most students who were entering the third grade hoped that they got into Miss Williams' class, the teachers spent time preparing and informing each other of the students they would be welcoming into their classrooms in the coming New Year.

"Jessica is very soft spoken but honest. If anyone acts out she will let you know."

"The one you need to keep an eye on is Roger; he likes to play tricks when he thinks you're not looking." One teacher said to another.

"Who do you have on your roster Sarah?"

"I just picked it up from the office." Sarah said placing the roster down on the table. A few of the second grade teachers glanced down at it.

"You seem to have gotten lucky this year Sarah." Mrs. Smith said as she skimmed through the list.

"Sarah wasn't this one in your class last year?" Mr. Jones, a fourth grade teacher asked. Sarah moved to over to the spot next him and looked at the name he was pointing at.

"Yes his parents just got through an awful divorce. They spent more time fighting over who would fit as the better parent then doing the actual parenting. When he doesn't understand something he gets frustrated and won't ask for help, and he tends to act out more when things at home get particularly tough." She spoke softly before moving back to her table.

"Sarah, the only one you need to keep an eye on is Andy." Mrs. Hanson said as she looked at the list of names.

"Andy?" Sarah said not seeing the name.

"Anthony Wolfe," Mrs. Hanson said point to the name. "His nickname is Andy; I guess he's named after his grandfather, but I hear they call him Tony. Anyway he's not really a bad kid, he's just odd, so is his dad, you'll see when you meet them." Sarah made a mental note to keep Andy in mind.

After school started it didn't take long for Sarah to see what they meant.

xxxxxxx

"Miss Williams pick me, pick me, oh please pick me, I have the answer!"

"Andy, I would have picked you, if you had raised a quiet hand."

"Oh right, sorry." He said causing the class to giggle. Sarah did not find anything wrong with Andy. He was a very enthusiastic boy who was eager to learn and please. He was kind and compassionate to everyone, even though he didn't really have a particular friend. And he had a vivid imagination, which reminded Sarah of a younger version of herself. His mother Virginia was a nice woman, and it was easy to see where Andy got his expressive blue eyes from. Upon meeting his father, however, it was obvious to see who he took more after, in both looks and personality.

xxxxxxx

"Good afternoon Miss Williams, lovely day isn't it?" Warren Wolfe said one afternoon as he came to pick up Andy. Mr. Wolfe, or just Wolfe as he preferred to be called, 'Mr. Wolfe was my father. Well no, he preferred Wellington actually, but please just Wolfe is fine by me.' Sarah recalled from her first meeting with Andy's father. In this instance she had been on her way to the office to deliver some paperwork when she came across him.

"Yes a lovely day indeed." Sarah replied with a smile.

"Any plans for the weekend?"

"I plan on spending the weekend with family; my brother is coming to visit. Is your family doing anything this weekend?" She asked partly out of curiosity and partly to not seem rude.

"We are going on an adventure!" Mr. Wolfe said with a flourish. Even though Sarah should be used to his behavior she still jumped, but only a little.

"Well just remember Andy has a book report that is due Monday." Sarah said with a smile.

"Oh, of course, school work always takes precedence over any sort of adventure, no worries about that!" He ended; the word Sarah had decided to place on his personality was intense. She was about to move away when his brows knitted together making the crease in-between them more noticeable. He took in a breath as though he was about to ask something, when instead he shook his head as if deciding against it.

"Is something the matter Mr. Wolfe?" Sarah asked. He turned his head to the side as though he was listening to something that was far off in the distance, before turning his attention back to her.

"Not at all Miss Williams, have a lovely weekend." He said giving the side of his head a scratch. One might say Mr. Wolfe's behavior was worrisome, however the more you knew of him, the more normal his behavior was. That is, if you could consider his behavior normal.

xxxxxxx

Sarah had been almost certain that Andy was a very healthy normal child; however a few months into the school year she noticed a pattern, at least a few days out of each month he was very unlike himself. The normally happy child was easily angered, irrational, and his never ending stomach seemed far more insatiable, as impossible as that sounds. However the more Sarah thought of it, she could not help but notice it sounded very familiar.

"Hello, Miss Williams?" Virginia stated quickly. "This is Virginia Lew... err... Wolfe. Um, Andy's mom." Mrs. Wolfe continued in a tired voice.

"Good Morning Mrs. Wolfe is everything alright."

"Oh everything's fine, um, it's just, Andy is feeling under the weather today, so he won't be going to school."

"Poor little sausage." Could be heard in the background.

"He has seemed a little out of sorts these past few days, but please tell him we will miss him, and we hope that he feels better soon." Sarah said to Mrs. Wolfe.

"Thank you so much Miss Williams." With that the phone call ended.

xxxxxxx

Two weeks after Sarah was busy with Parent/Teacher conferences. The students had this particular Friday off, and all morning and afternoon Sarah had been meeting with the parents. Mr. and Mrs. Wolfe happened to be her last appointment, and she was very much looking forward to getting home and having a very relaxing weekend.

"And we are certain he's done nothing wrong."

"Wolfe, we go through this every year it's just a conference." Virginia reassured her husband with a smile, as they sat down in front of Sarah's desk.

"Well, you said that that one time and we had to talk to the principal." Mr. Wolfe said sounding very put out.

"No this is just a meeting." Virginia insisted.

"This is one of two conferences we will be having throughout the year Mr. Wolfe," Sarah said trying to help the situation. "The beginning of the year conference is just going over what Andy knows. We test a variety of subjects, even ones that we have yet to cover in class."

"That's a little unfair, don't you think?" Mr. Wolfe said sitting up straight as though he would stand up and leave, his wife smiled and shook her head, placing a hand on his arm as though to keep him from leaving, and she then looked to Sarah for guidance. Sarah would have been surprised by Mr. Wolfe's lack of understanding about the purposes for the conference, but having seen Andy's file and all the past conferences she was not surprised that he did not understand. The prior teachers focused on Andy's faults as opposed to his strengths. They found ways to criticize the child instead of looking into ways to use his strengths to help build on his weaknesses.

"He has been tested to see what he does and does not know. I assure you Mr. Wolfe, what he does not know, he will learn. This conference is more for us, so that we, as a team, can work out the best methods to make sure that Andy is successful not only in this school year, but for the entirety of his academic career."

"That sounds, thoughtful." Mr. Wolfe said an eyebrow rose as he looked towards his wife. Sarah blinked rapidly, for a moment Warren looked like a dog with his head cocked to the side as his wife brushed a few strands of hair away from his face. All that was missing was for his tongue to be hanging from his mouth. As quickly as Virginia swept her hand through his hair she lowered her hand into his and Sarah watched as their fingers entwined and laced with each other, both turning to face Sarah, eager for the conference to continue. Sarah smiled and looked down at her papers not letting them know that she had been staring at them. One thing was very evident; they were a couple who deeply loved one another.

"Andy is a very sweet boy, socially he gets along just fine with his classmates and peers, and he talks to everyone equally. He does prefer individual projects as opposed to working in a group; I believe he tends to worry more about the quality of the project. With that being said he excels in math and history-"

"Is that a bad thing?" Wolfe interrupted.

"I'm sorry?"

"That he likes to work alone? Is it a bad thing?"

"Not at all. My hope is that Andy learns that it is absolutely fine to work alone, but sometimes we will be put in situations where we have to learn to work with others, even if we prefer not to, in order to achieve the same goal."

"But people aren't always dependable."

"That is also true." Sarah started. "However, I want Andy to understand that sometimes you end up paired with other people, some we can work with and others we deem undependable, and work accordingly."

"Kind of like when we met." Virginia said to Warren. She turned to Sarah and continued. "When my father and I went on a trip, Warren helped us when we got lost. That's how we met, my dad wasn't too keen on the idea."

"He didn't trust me." Warren said with a look on his face that said 'Can you believe it?', as though it was obvious that he was the most trustworthy person in the world.

"But things worked out in the end." Virginia said.

"Well, I always tell the class that a person can come up with something creative on their own, but if you can get a group of people, and have them work together to come up with an idea, you can get extraordinary outcomes." Warren looked towards his wife.

"Small groups can do wonders." He seemed to agree, Virginia smiled. Sarah sensed a deeper meaning to his words, but knew it was not her place to ask.

"I just want to prepare Andy for one of our end of the year projects. I will be assigning groups to come up with a story together; however each student will have to come up with separate parts of the story, and find a way to make it work. I have had previous students who perform it as a short play, others told it through pictures, we invite family and friends to come and watch the performances."

"That sounds amazing." Virginia said with a smile.

"It sounds more complex than it really is, and I know that Andy will have no troubles with the project. I plan on doing smaller group projects throughout the school year to prepare all the students for the big end of the year one. Now, Andy is a very imaginative boy, he is a great story teller, I look forward to what he and his group will come up with." Sarah continued on with the conference. "He is very enthusiastic, very eager to participate."

"That sounds like him," Wolfe said. "Always happy and ready for whatever challenges comes his way!"

"Yes." Sarah agreed her eyes looked at Virginia, who read the signal quickly.

"He interrupts the class doesn't he?" Virginia asked.

"He does, sometimes he gets carried away, but he is quick to get back on track with some reminding, and this is something we are working on, however his enthusiasm is very contagious, and he is a pleasure to have in the class. Quite the character."

"He gets a lot of that from his father." Virginia said causing them to chuckle.

"Is there any comments, questions, or concerns you have for me, or any ideas that you would like to include?" Virginia looked at Warren and gave a slight face. Before turning to Sarah.

"Now he does get along with the other students you said?" Virginia asked. Warren was looking at the desk; he had a look on his face that seemed to say he was spacing out.

"Yes, he gets along fine with everyone."

"We happened to move from a different area, we go back and forth from where my father is to back here in New York, and he had been picked on for, well, being a little different." Virginia said with a roll of her eyes, as if she could not understand why, but the glaze in her eye made Sarah realize that the lack of friends was upsetting for Virginia. "I just wanted to be sure he wasn't being picked on here." Sarah smiled and shook her head.

"Everyone gets along with him just fine, but thank you for saying that, I have noticed that sometimes it seems as though Andy has been distancing himself. At times it seems as though Andy wants to participate but stays away instead, and he does not seem to have a particular friend. I think he lacks confidence in himself in making friends, so it's easy for him to keep a distance, I will do my best to be sure he gets that confidence back in him. Perhaps giving him certain jobs to do in class, will help him, such as having him assist the other students with something he excels at. The same can be done at home, responsibility can help with confidence, such as taking out the garbage, or helping with dishes, as time passes gradually give him more responsibility." With that Virginia seemed to relax. "If you can sign here and I will give you a copy of what we went over." Sarah said handing the paper and a pen to Virginia. "If there are no more questions." Sarah said looking between the two, all she had to do was clean up her desk and she could be on her way home in 15 minutes. Virginia looked to Warren and began shaking her head.

"No, I think that's it." Virginia said moving towards the edge of her seat, readying herself to stand and give Sarah a handshake. Sarah moved forward to meet her when Warren spoke.

"Andy is part wolf." Virginia's eyes went wide as she looked at her husband. Sarah was confused.

"Part Wolfe?" She asked looking down at his name. "I'm sorry I don't seem to understand." Sarah said slowly, she wondered if Andy's paternity was what he meant. She knew it could be a sensitive subject, but she had been certain that Andy was biologically their child.

"He um." Virginia said looking at Sarah wide eyed yet still managing to smile. "Warren he doesn't mean, I mean..." She let out a nervous chuckle and rolled her eyes as though what had been said was a joke. Sarah's mouth formed an 'O' and she nodded her head as though she understood, perhaps she had been mistaken until Warren continued.

"No, he has wolf in him, like the howling at the moon, bushy tail animal."

"He has wolf, in him?" Sarah asked. Virginia's wide eyes turned quickly from her husband to Sarah. "Mr. Wolfe-"

"Wolf." He said quickly interrupting. Sarah must have given him a look because he continued. "My name is just Wolf. It's not Warren, it's not mister, it's just Wolf." Sarah shut her eyes having lost her train of thought at his words. Trying to stay calm Sarah began again.

"Um, Mr. Uh," She took a quick breathe and opened her eyes, she would not be a bumbling fool in front of her students' parents. "What you have told me, I am sure you can see that information like that is, not something, I could easily understand." Sarah said slowly.

"You don't believe me." He said accusingly and standing from his chair.

"I did not say that, I said it's hard for me to understand it." Sarah said trying to keep the situation from escalating.

"I'll prove it." He said determinedly as he started to remove his jacket.

"Wolf!" Virginia exclaimed. She slapped her hand to her forehead mumbling something Sarah couldn't hear. Sarah's eyes widened she had no idea what was going on. Sarah was about to shut her eyes and pray this was some odd dream when Wolf turned to the side.

"See, tail." Against her own better judgement Sarah looked down. Sure enough Sarah saw the tail, Wolf was very clothed, and looked like his usually self but there sticking out from just under his shirt was a bushy tail. Sarah's eyes moved from the tail to his face, back and forth so quickly she made herself dizzy. Virginia had moved her hand down to cover her mouth, her wide eyes looking at the ceiling, her head shaking as if everything was going wrong. After a few moments to collect herself, and calm her heart Sarah spoke.

"So Andy is half wolf?" She asked. Virginia's wide eyes turned toward Sarah slowly she lowered her hand.

"You believe this?" Virginia's softly spoken question went ignored.

"No, he isn't half wolf, I'm half wolf."

"Now would you mind me asking if you're half wolf, is the other half human or some other magical being, such as fae perhaps?" Sarah said elbows resting on the table and one hand held with the palm up.

"I'm half wolf, half human." He said with a smile, the look he was giving Sarah was one she was unsure of how to feel about. It was a look that said he had won.

"And you, Mrs. Wolfe?" Sarah almost stuttered.

"What?" Virginia asked.

"Are you of magic as well?"

"Besides looking like a goddess, she's all human." Wolf said.

"So that means Andy is a quarter wolf." Sarah said looking down at the desk in front of her; she was doing all she could to stay calm and collected.

"He gets the full moon symptoms, not to the full extent, but enough." Wolf stated.

"This explains quite a bit." Sarah said.

"Wait a minute." Virginia all but shouted. "You believe this?" Sarah looked up at Virginia, and then looked between the two.

"I have no reason not to." Sarah said honestly.

"But it sounds insane, why do you believe this?"

"Well, let's just say, stranger things have happened, if you can believe that." Sarah started unsure of what to say.

"How is that possible?" Virginia asked.

"Because Miss Williams is familiar with magic." Warren said with a wolfish grin in his face.

"What?" Both Sarah and Virginia asked looking at him.

"She knows magic _._ " Warren repeated in a tone that made it seem as if it was no big surprise. "Well go on, tell her Miss Williams." Warren said looking at her, as he nudged his head towards Virginia. Sarah was speechless.

"I don't know what you mean." Sarah said. Wolf scoffed.

"Of course you do." He said with his face becoming serious.

"How can you tell?" Virginia asked her husband.

"How could I tell you were pregnant?" He said with a smile and a shake of his shoulders.

"I'm not magical in anyway shape or form." Sarah said. "I'm 100% ordinary, human."

"Well what about the lucky fella in your life?" Wolf said lolling his tongue out to the side of his mouth and giving at his wife a look. Virginia was quick to see Sarah's unhappy facial expression. She turned toward her husband and gave him a pointed stare. Wolfe turned to his son's teacher, his smug look was replaced by one of a scorned dog, and he let out a whimper. "Oops."

"I'm not seeing anyone."

"What if it's a family member?" Virginia asked, her eyes lit up and she looked between the two. Wolf turned his head to a side and gave her a look, Sarah knew his doubts.

"I don't often see my family; they live a few hours away." Virginia's face fell. "How can you tell, that there's magic?" Sarah asked.

Wolf placed his hands on the desk leaning towards her. If it had been any other person Sarah would have felt uncomfortable. But Mr. Wolfe kept a respectable distance from her as he smelled the air around her.

"I can smell it." Wolf said in a low voice as he slid back into his chair.

"What does it smell like?" Sarah asked, hoping she would not be familiar with the origins of the scent.

"It has a musky, earthy, crisp kind of smell you know, clean, but this is definitely male." He said looking to Virginia as if she would agree.

"That's what magic smells like?" Virginia asked.

"No, magic just gives the nose a certain tingle, but each person has their own unique scent, and the smell that clings to her is like that." He said.

"Damn him." Sarah mumbled under her breathe. "And you're certain it's magic?" She asked Wolf.

"The nose knows." He said matter-of-factly. Virginia was looking off to the side, she squinted her eyes as she tried to picture the smell he described.

"Why haven't you said anything about it before?" Sarah asked.

"And be rude? You can't just go up to people and tell them they smell of magic. I learned that the hard way." He said as he scratched the side of his head.

"How long have I smelled like this?"

"I would imagine you have smelled like this for however long this person with magic has been around you. I mean you have a distinct smell it's like a blanket, it covers you and then on top of that smell is the other smell, but his is overpowering your own. I," he emphasized, "noticed it from the moment I met you!" He said slapping a hand to his knee. "I mean someone doesn't just come into contact with magic like this, no sir! Not unless they have a fairy godmother, or have a curse on them or something." He finished in a bark that made them both jump. Virginia's eyes went wide.

"You're not cursed are you?" Virginia whispered, fear written on her face.

"I would certainly hope not." Sarah said in distaste.

"Wait you can smell curses?" Virginia turned to her husband. "Then how come you didn't smell the ones the gypsies placed?" Sarah wondered what it was Virginia meant.

"That's different, I was around you too long to notice it right away. The only other way you can smell so strongly is if you are near someone who has magic." Then Warren's eyes went wide. "I didn't mean to intrude on your personal life, but are you certain it's not someone you know, maybe perhaps even a friend, a roommate? I mean, maybe he was going to tell you about the magic when the time was right." Sarah was silent.

"As I've said, I am not seeing anyone, and I don't share a living space." Sarah repeated.

"And you're sure it's not a family member?" Virginia asked again, Sarah shook her head. Virginia looked to Wolf, unsure of how to handle the situation.

"No, it's not a family member, or a friend. I have a pretty good idea of who it might be, and if I am right, even though I am hoping I'm not, I will say right now I would rather it be a curse."

"That bad huh?" Wolf asked. Sarah gave him a look. The conference had taken a very odd turn and Sarah was unsure of how to explain anything while still trying to keep the situation professional.

"It seems we each have stories to tell, and I would prefer not to mix work with personal business." Sarah said.

"There is a diner we can go to." Virginia offered.

"I like that plan, we can get food I'm starving." Wolf added.

"Will Andy be alright?" Sarah asked wondering about the main reason the parents were sitting across from her.

"He's fine; he's visiting his grandfather and uncle, who lives in another realm, which consists of 9 Kingdoms, which happens to be ruled by fairytale characters." Virginia said to Sarah.

"Oh." Sarah said looking at the two parents. "One of those kingdoms wouldn't happen to have a labyrinth, would it?" Virginia looked at Wolf and shook her head.

"No, no labyrinth." Virginia said looking to Wolf for confirmation.

"Hmm." Sarah said wondering how everything was going to fit together.

xxxxxxx

Sarah knew that it was always best to separate work from her personal life. However she had never had a situation such as this, where she met others who understood magic as well as she did. She was hoping that she was not breaking any sort of rule, sitting across from the couple having lunch, and listening as one told of his childhood, and how he was mix of a human and an animal, and she tried not to think of how exactly that came to be, and the other who traveled to a magical land.

"So, you're related to _the_ Little Red Riding Hood?" Sarah asked, Wolf, as Sarah found was his actual name, blinked and gave a slow head nod.

"Yes." He answered.

"So Red Riding Hood is your?" Sarah asked. Wolf let out a small breath.

"She _was_ my grandmother." He said hands folded in front of him and slightly shifting, it was obvious he was uncomfortable. Regardless of this knowledge, Sarah smiled widely; she was trying her hardest to wrap her mind around it. She tried to do the math in her head, she couldn't remember what year the story first originated, but as she had learned through the couple, age was longer lived in the realm of the 9 Kingdoms. Virginia placed a hand on Wolf's arm, she was far more understanding of Wolf's uneasiness, but she also understood Sarah's curiosity to learn more about the kingdoms.

"And _your_ mother was taught by the evil queen, and you're related to Snow White?" Virginia smiled and shook her head no.

"My step brother is the Grandson of Snow White; my mom just married his dad."

"And you helped save the kingdoms? That's amazing." Virginia and Wolf gave each other a look as if they were proud to be a part of it, no matter the circumstances that lead them there.

"And Warren, uh, Wolf, you were in jail?" Sarah asked wondering about be safety of her students.

"It was only a little sheep worrying; wolfies always get a bad rep. I wasn't doing nothing to them, just admiring their woolly coats. But that's all." Wolf defended. Virginia's smile was what comforted Sarah.

"Miss Williams, we really would like to hear your story." Sarah took in a deep breath at Virginia's request.

"I guess the only place to start is at the beginning. Before I do, the Kingdoms they wouldn't happen to have one with Goblins would they?" At this they perked.

"The third kingdom is run by the trolls and goblins live there."

"And you are certain that there's no Labyrinth right?" They looked at each other, as if trying to remember if there was a labyrinth or not, they knew they had already told her no, but Sarah's persistence made them doubt just a little.

"No, no Labyrinth." Virginia said.

"There are bean stalks though." Wolf added.

"Is there a Goblin King?" Sarah whispered, the question caused Wolf to give her a confused look.

"There was a Troll King, but since his passing 8 years ago the land has been poorly run by his three children, of course the grunt of the work has been done by King Wendell, you know Virginia's step brother, but that's another story altogether." Sarah thought that there must have been other realms.

"Does this labyrinth have anything to do with you knowing magic?" Virginia asked.

"Well, yes it does, um, the beginning starts years ago, well." Sarah let out breathe before she continued. "Um, even before that actually. Ok, you see, my mother left my dad and me when I had just became a teenager, she went off to pursue her dreams, which we weren't a part of. My dad remarried, and they had a son. Let's just say I could have taken it better." Sarah said with a shrug of her shoulders. "I always painted my life as some sort of fairytale, that my step mother was wicked and someone would come and save me. Each weekend they would go out and I was left to take care of the screaming baby. One night I was particularly moody and I made a wi- A uh, request, that he be taken by the king of the goblins." The looks they gave her made Sarah pause. "You have to understand I had no idea magic was real, sure I wanted it to be, but in this world it seemed, impossible. I was just saying words, and feeling sorry for myself. I mean people can hope that fairytales are true but, no one ever gets everything they ask for. So, I laid him in his crib stepped out of the room and there was silence, his crying just stopped, I turned back to check on him and he was gone. Instead there were these small furry little creatures and a regal man who said he was their king." Virginia let out a small laugh.

"I'm sorry, but the goblins in the kingdoms are human sized, same with the trolls and even some of the fairies." Virginia finished.

"I saw a fairy once, she fit in my hands." Sarah replied.

"Me too." Virginia replied. They both turned towards Wolf whose eyebrows were once again knotted together as though in deep thought. His eyes widened when he looked up and saw the two looking at him for answers.

"Well, the fairies have magic to change their size, and there are stories. I mean even we have fairytales and myths, but we all came from somewhere. There is talk that beyond the kingdoms are other lands, I mean look at where we are at, so I wouldn't doubt that there is a goblin king who rules over a kingdom that is far from ours." Virginia looked wide eyed at Wolf's words, as though the idea of other realms excited her and frightened her.

"I asked for my brother back and he told me what was said was said." Sarah decided to continue.

"Magic tends to always come with a price, you make a wish," Sarah shuttered at the word, "at the expense of something else, and there are always loopholes." Wolf said knowingly, he cocked his head to the side and asked, "How did you get him back, there had to have been some kind of deal." Sarah gulped.

"You're right; first he offered me my dreams if I forgot about my brother. I refused I just wanted Toby safe with me. So he gave me a task, I was given 13 hours in which I had to reach the Castle at the center of the Labyrinth. I accepted his challenge."

"And you won." Wolf stated.

"Yes, even when he took a few hours away and tried what he could to keep me from reaching the castle beyond the goblin city, but I made it with some help that I found along the way, even got down to the last minute. He tried one last time to offer me my dreams in exchange for my brother; I told him he had no power over me. As the clock chimed I found myself at home, Toby was fast asleep in his crib, and I thought perhaps I had imagined it all. Had it not been for my friends that helped I would have thought it was some vivid dream. I keep in touch with them through my mirror at my childhood home." Virginia gasped.

"That's how we travel, through mirrors." She turned to Wolf. "Maybe the dwarves would know about Miss Williams' mirror."

"Dwarves?"

"They rule the 9th kingdom, which consists of the mines and tunnels. They are very loyal to Snow White, and Prince Wendell had to do a lot of damage control to get in their good graces."

"Oh you mean the mirror makers you told me about, I didn't know they were the dwarves."

"Sorry I thought I mentioned that, one day when we have more time we will tell you the story in greater detail. We kind of glossed over everything." Virginia said.

"Well it's been a while since I last spoken to my friends; I only visit my parents' house on the holidays. Besides they had warned me that the king may have been on the verge of discovering our communication and told me it was best if I wait for them to contact me. Perhaps the dwarves can give me information about how I can safely communicate with them without the king finding us. And please, we aren't in school, you can call me Sarah." Virginia smiled at her.

xxxxxxx

Sarah and the Wolfs talked about the magic lands for another hour, trying to find similarities and soon they found themselves walking through Central Park, Sarah was using the park as a way to get home quicker, the Wolfs were going to visit family. They ended a bit off the path but Sarah didn't mind.

"I guess this will be where we separate, and Sarah, would you mind if we tell Andy that you know his secret? We won't tell yours of course, but that way if he has a problem he can have someone he trusts at the school to go to." Virginia asked.

"Of course, he will probably wonder why you told me, and you can tell him, I have some very unique friends." Virginia nodded and began to walk towards a section that Sarah thought had glimmered.

"Virginia," Wolf called to his wife, "I'm going to walk Miss Williams home."

"You don't have to." Sarah replied. Virginia looked at Sarah then to her husband. Sarah wasn't sure she would ever understand the silent conversations that went on between the two, but after a moment Virginia nodded her head, smiled, gave Wolf a kiss, took an odd step and disappeared. "You really don't have to."

"I'm afraid I must insist, I got a feeling, and wolfies can't ignore their instincts. I am certain there are things that we need to discuss." Sarah smiled and nodded.

"So, that's how you travel?"

"Yes, magic mirrors are a wonder. There are other mirrors that King Wendell can use, but he's not very fond of 'em." Wolf said as he walked next to her.

"Would it be because of the evil queen?" Wolf nodded.

"Virginia kind of dislikes the term, with it being her mom and everything."

"It must have been really upsetting, not knowing where your mom went only to find out like that."

"Was it the same when your mom left?" Sarah was certain Wolf couldn't really comprehend proper social questions by how casually he asked such a personal one.

"I always knew my mom's whereabouts. She left to become an actress, she ran off with the leading man." Wolf shook his head.

"I don't think I can ever understand why a parent would leave their child." Sarah shrugged at Wolf's remark.

"Perhaps they just hope for a better outcome." Sarah reasoned.

"For who, their child or themselves, because Virginia's mom didn't have a happy ending." Wolf finished.

"Yeah, neither did mine, the leading man ended up splitting with the leading lady of the new play he was in, and mom starred in a string of bad acting roles. She has been trying to get in touch with me lately, but it's pretty awkward, she always says the wrong things, and gets the important dates all mixed up. She can be a great actress when she wants to be, but she doesn't do mothering well, she can't even act like a mother, at least not to me. She can act like a pretty good mother on stage though." Wolf listened to her talk, and Sarah was kind of glad that he didn't respond, she was kind of happy to be able to talk to someone about how she honestly felt, even if it was a student's parent. She wondered how awkward things would be on Monday, with them knowing so much about her. She reminded herself that she knew so much about them too though. "I'm sorry; I really shouldn't be telling you all of this."

"It's alright, wolves are really great listeners." He said keeping his eyes forward. Sarah gave a weak smile knowing he wouldn't see it. "You know," Wolf started after a moment of silence, "magic is a very fickle thing. It's always literal and there always tends to be a catch. Do you mind if I ask you a question?" Sarah glanced at him and he continued. "What did he want?"

"What do you mean?"

"The king what did he want?" Sarah looked at him with a dumbfounded expression. "Come on," Wolf said with a smile. "He had to have wanted something, you make a wish, and he grants it asking for nothing. Kings don't just go around offering free handouts." Wolf said with a smile. Sarah on the other hand was not finding any humor in this topic at all.

"He wanted my brother, if I hadn't made it in time Toby would have been turned into a goblin." Wolf shrugged his shoulders.

"All I was saying is that there had to be something else, especially if you can't talk to your friends without him finding out."

"I would rather not talk about it; I don't need to give him any more of a reason to be snooping about where he doesn't need to be."

"Too late for that Sarah." He said causing Sarah to look at him. "You won in the end; you got your brother back. All is as it should be. Except he hasn't left you alone, not really. So what I want to know is what is it that he wants from you, because you're the one he offered the trade with, you're the one who had to go through the task," Wolf said looking at her, "you're the one his scent is all over." Sarah gulped.

"I don't know." Sarah started before her voice faded.

"Don't, Miss Williams, I have been honest with you. If you don't want to tell me that's fine, but please, don't lie to me." Sarah took in a deep breathe.

"Wolf, I," Sarah paused trying to find the right words, that thought alone made her shudder. "I don't know, honestly I can't tell you what he wanted, but I might have an idea. One that I am not overly fond of or one that I am not completely sure about." Once again she paused. "He may have had," Sarah shook her head, "this is stupid. I don't know, it's just-"

"It might make more sense if you say it out loud."

"I don't know. He may have had some fondness for me." Sarah finally let out.

"You mean he, wanted to eat you?" Wolf said hesitantly.

"What? No! Wait what?" Sarah said confused by his question.

"What?" Wolf said looking around him.

"Why would, I mean." Sarah was at a loss of words.

"It's a common thing, and a very valid question to ask. It happens all the time in the kingdoms. I mean all the stories have someone trying to boil someone in a stew, or make a cake out of a person in an oven. Huff-puff, I don't know what you're getting all defensive about." Wolf said turning his nose up. Sarah thought back to all the old stories as she messed with the sleeve of her shirt. It didn't seem as strange now that she thought about it. She hugged her arms to keep warm; the weather was starting to cool down quicker these evenings.

"This story is different from the ones you have back home." She told him, and Wolf scoffed.

"I doubt that." He said and he mumbled something else to himself. Sarah let out a sigh and in a voice just above a whisper she spoke.

"Once upon a time, there was a beautiful young girl whose stepmother always made her stay home with the baby." She began and it was easy to notice Wolf had gone silent to listen to her. "And the baby was a spoiled child, and wanted everything to himself, and the young girl was practically a slave." She spoke slowly, the words no matter how harmless frightened her, for she knew the power that words held, especially these ones. "But what no one knew is that the king of the goblins had," Sarah paused she took a gulp of air she could feel her heart racing and she shut her eyes, she shouldn't be doing this.

"Sarah?" Wolf's concerned voice snapped her out of it, she opened her eyes, and stood straighter, she was brave and she had nothing to fear.

"But what no one knew is that the king of the goblins had fallen in love with the girl, and he had given her certain powers." Sarah opened her mouth but she could not continue with the story. "I can't." She said turning to face Wolf. He looked a little blurred through her vision. "There's a little more, but I fear I may have said a bit too much as it is." Wolf looked at her; once again intense was the perfect word for him.

"Huff-puff," he let out giving his head another scratch, "this is a different story. Sarah, do you trust him?" She turned her head to the side.

"He took my brother away, of course not. Especially now when you say you can smell him on me that just freaks me out." Sarah said feeling a shiver run down her spine. Wolf looked around anxiously. "What is it?"

"Stories like yours, are very rare, I mean they're nonexistent. A prince didn't come and save you, because you're the hero of your own story. But the bad guy falling for the hero? That's a tragedy waiting to happen Miss Williams. Now the kingdoms have had its fair share of upsets, but it's mostly known for its happy endings. Look I'll see what I can do, maybe my side might be able to find something out about yours, and I will be sure to have the best keeping an eye out for your safety, but I want you to know, this king, he's something, and whatever he has on you it's getting stronger." Sarah's eyes widened.

"I don't understand. I won."

"Remember what I said about magic always having some sort of price, unless we can figure it out, I don't know what will happen." Wolf said. Sarah looked forward seeing her apartment building.

"Thank you for walking with me." Sarah said. Wolf gave a shrug as if it was no big deal, both looked a bit defeated.

"You're safe Miss Williams, you do know that right?" Sarah looked at him she gave him a weak smile, because a big part of her really doubted it. "Here," he said as he handed her something.

"What is it?" She asked looking at the small odd looking pebble.

"It's a magic bean." Sarah looked at him with wide eyes. "Usually there's a form I would have you sign, but I am certain you wouldn't misuse this." Sarah looked back down at the bean in her hand.

"What do I, _do_ , with it?" She asked.

"You swallow it. _But_ , only if it's a _dire_ situation. Trust me it really messes with your stomach for the first few hours so if you take it, just be sure to be by a restroom, it's not pleasant." He said with a laugh, upon seeing her shocked face he continued. "You have to be very specific, it really takes things literally, like, well there's really no other way to explain it."

"Ok so I swallow it, suffer for a few hours then tell it what I want?"

"Uh huh. Oh! You have to wish for it." Sarah tried to shove the bean back in his hand. "Sarah!"

"No, I can't do that, no more making those things ever again, I learned my lesson the first time, thank you very much." Wolf pulled his hand away with the bean that Sarah had wrestled back into his hand.

"Sarah!" He exclaimed getting her attention. "It's for emergencies only!" He said grabbing her wrist and pulling her hand towards him. "You don't have to use it. I just want to know that when I leave, you have some way of taking care of yourself." With that he placed the bean back into her hand. "Just, keep it with you, at all times, and if you need to use it, wish to be in the throne room of King Wendell's castle, in the 4th Kingdom. Hopefully it won't mess that up." Sarah couldn't take her eyes off of the thing in her hand.

"I will keep it with me, but I won't use it. I will have no need to." Wolf gave a weak smile, he knew she didn't want it, but was glad she would hold onto it none the less.

"Have a good weekend Miss Williams."

"Tell Andy I will see him, bright and early Monday morning." Wolf smiled. "Have a good weekend Mr. Wolfe." With that Wolf slowly turned and made his way back to the park, and Sarah turned towards her apartment, and entered her building, she knew she would not be able to rest this weekend, by the end of it she would have so many questions to ask. The first being, where the hell did he get that magic bean from?

* * *

A/N: Hello readers. As you can see I have started another story of sorts. This idea started off as a one-shot but has now been split into 3 parts. It is sitting at a little over 23,000 words and I really wanted to post it as one long piece but figured it might be a little overwhelming, plus I keep going back and correcting it so I wanted to post something or else I will be fixing it forever. I have been working on this idea for about a year now so I hope you enjoy it.

On a big note, this story is mostly about Sarah. I love The Goblin King, but he will be more in the background of this story. I hope to write a story dedicated to the memory of David Bowie, but that must be saved till later when I can take the time to do his character justice. So please be patient with me, and happy readings.


	2. Part II

The bean stayed in a small box, which stayed in her pocket, or in her purse. Thankfully she had not needed it, yet. After Wolf had walked her to her apartment nothing had seemed out if the ordinary. Except, a window had been cracked open, and Sarah was certain that she had locked everything up before leaving the apartment. She had called the super to come take a look at it. He had said that something had come a little loose, but it was easily fixed and for her not to worry about it.

Monday was like any other day.

"Good morning Miss Williams." Sarah had just checked her box in the office, now making her way to her classroom to open the door and greet her students for the day.

"Good morning Andy. Did you have a good weekend?" She asked as she would any other day.

"Yes, I did." Andy replied. Sarah could not help but noticed they look of awe in her young students face. She nodded and the two quietly walked to the class, picking up a few classmates along the way.

"We went to visit my Aunt and Uncle; they took us to see a movie." One student spoke on the way to the classroom. "How was your weekend Miss Williams?"

"It was like any other, I did however see Jason at the store." She said taking notice of Andy's silence.

"Good morning Miss Williams." Her students echoed as they reached the classroom.

"I saw you at the store." Jason had said as she unlocked the classroom door.

"That you did. How did the pie turn out?" Sarah asked as she moved aside letting the student file into the classroom.

"It turned out great, mom said to tell you thank you for the tip about the crust." Jason said as he walked past her. The bell rang and Sarah made her way over to the board to write a few notes before she started her class. With the late bell ringing she took it as her cue to start.

xxxxxxx

"Now remember to do your homework, we will be coming up with ideas for the winter program tomorrow." Sarah said as the bell rang signaling the end of class, and the students started to gather there things and leave the classroom. "Andy?" Sarah called before he could sneak out.

"Yes Miss Williams?" She could hear it in his voice that he didn't want to stay, and he didn't want to talk. Sarah let out a little sigh and moved towards the door which was open.

"Andy," Sarah started again motioning for him to follow her to the door. His shoulders slumped as he walked forward. "I just want you to know, should you ever need me, for anything at all, you only need to ask." With that she gently guided him out the door, nudging him towards the front of the school. Andy looked at her surprised and slowly took a few steps towards the front of the school where someone would pick him up. He watched as Sarah walked back into the classroom, and a small smile formed on his lips.

Sarah had wanted to mention that he was not at all like himself. That he was very quiet, and distant, but she knew he would probably worry more about it. She figured he had been worried, that she would not act the same around him, or that she would treat him differently, after all his parents had let her know how Wolves were treated in the kingdoms, and how many still hid who they were in order to be treated fairly. Sarah figured he would go to her if he ever needed help.

Andy was back to his usual self the next day.

xxxxxxx

"Miss Williams?"

"Yes Andy?" Since the day that Sarah told Andy he could count on her, every chance he could tell her about the happenings in the nine kingdoms, he would.

"Uncle Prince told me I could visit the other kingdoms the next time he goes on tour, which will be during summer vacation."

"Your, Uncle Prince?" Andy gave her a confused look which reminded her of his father, the only thing missing was the crease between his eyebrows.

"Oh, King Wendell White. Mom always calls him Prince; it has to do with when he was a dog. The name just kind of stuck." He finished before running off. Sarah was at home later that evening when she realized.

"What did he mean by dog?" Sarah tried to think back on what the Wolf's had told her but they never mentioned a dog.

xxxxxxx

"Miss Williams, Uncle Prince told me that the greatest sport ever is hunting."

"Did he now?"

"He says he will take me when the season starts."

"How do your parents feel about that?"

"Mmm, well dad says every growing wolf needs to learn. Mom isn't too happy about it, I think she's nervous, because haunting Wolves used to be a big thing before Uncle Prince banned it, but even now, not all wolves feel safe."

xxxxxxx

Christmas and New Years went by quicker then Sarah would have liked. She spent Christmas at her childhood home, admitting that it was a very pleasant event, even with the few strange presents that just happened to show up. Her family was certain that she brought them from her students, but Sarah knew which ones came from the Labyrinth she just wasn't sure which one was from its king. Regardless Sarah decided to leave the gifts at her childhood home, Hoggle told her that the king would do what he could to find her, even if it meant tracking her down. For a change Toby joined her in the city for the next few days and New Year's, as her father and stepmother had decided to attend a New Year's Eve party.

Going back to work after a break like that was bitter sweet.

"Uncle Prince told me that he wants me to study to be king. He said he isn't sure if I will even become king, because he might marry and have kids but he wants me to study for it anyways." For some reason the thought of him being told that he would need to study for such a task made her chest ache. The face he gave her reminded her of Toby when he was feeling discouraged, she pushed the thought out of her mind.

"How do you feel about that Andy?" He shrugged his shoulders. The past few months had sparked similar conversations from Andy, many of which were just Andy telling her all the different things that had been happening throughout the kingdoms. Today was the first time that Andy seemed really bothered about what he was sharing with her, more so then when he would talk about his wolf side.

"I worry about making sure I get my homework done, how am I going to run a kingdom?" He asked with a squeak in his voice.

"Andy, do your parents know?" He shrugged his shoulders once again.

"I don't know. I haven't told them, and I don't think my Uncle has yet either. Dad would be happy though, a wolf as king."

"Then talk to them, and talk to your uncle, let them know how you feel. Besides you will have plenty of time to think it over, if it does come down to it just remember, you won't become King any time soon if that is what you decide to do." Andy looked down thinking over the idea before smirking.

"Thanks Miss Williams." Andy said as he ran off.

xxxxxxx

"Thank you for joining me." Virginia said as Sarah sat down in front of her at the coffee shop they agreed to meet at.

"Thank you for inviting me." Sarah responded, as the waitress walked over placing the coffee Sarah ordered in front of her.

"I don't really have many friends, and I know it can be a little awkward you being Andy's teacher and all, so I really thought you would have turned down the offer." Virginia said honestly.

"I tend to make it a rule not to be friends with my student's family but, given the circumstances, it's a comfort to know I have someone to talk to as well."

"Speaking of talking, I have something for you." Virginia said reaching into her purse and pulled out a folded up cloth. "It isn't much, but I thought you could use it." Sarah took the cloth and realized the cloth was being used as a wrap. Unfolding the cloth revealed a small hand held mirror.

"This is beautiful."

"Over the break I was able to convince the King to go with me to visit the Ninth Kingdom to get some information."

"How kind of the King." Virginia rolled her eyes at Sarah's comment.

"Prince was easy to convince, now Wolf on the other hand." Virginia said with wide eyes. Sarah took a sip of her coffee and smiled.

"He seems very protective of you."

"He tends to worry."

"How were you able to convince him?" Sarah asked.

"I told him I wanted to bond with my stepbrother, get to know about my mom, that and I told him he could take Andy camping outside." Virginia said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Were you able to find out much about her?" Sarah asked.

"Nothing I hadn't heard before, she was wonderful or at least she seemed wonderful. You know regardless of all of the bad, I just wish I had more time with her."

"Sometimes time doesn't make much of a difference." Sarah said causing Virginia to look at her. "As I mentioned before that mother went off to follow her passion, don't get me wrong as much as I missed her in my life I am not angry that she left. I thought it was wonderful I loved seeing how alive my mother was on stage, she was beautiful and was so enthusiastic. I would lose myself when I watched her, I became immersed in her world.

All I really wanted was for her to call me every now and then, or remember to call me to tell me happy birthday, or even just to tell me she loved me. You know when I was seventeen I went to spend a holiday with her. She promised we would stay up all night and watch movies, and paint each other's nails, but first we had to go to a get together for one of her plays, she didn't really want to go but she had to make an appearance, so she said.

I remember how everyone was fawning over her, and she soaked the attention up like a flower in the sun. Then someone asked how long I was staying, if I had ever considered modeling or acting. It was an exciting idea, I could spend more time with my mother, and join her in her work. I remember talking about the idea on the way back to the apartment and she wouldn't even look at me during that cab ride. When we walked in she went straight to her room saying something about a headache before closing the door. I had been looking forward to just being with her, and she closed the door on me. She didn't invite me back for another couple of years, and it took me years to realize why. She looked at me like I was competition, her own daughter. I've lived in the city since I started college, I've been here almost ten years now. I've seen my mother a handful of times since then. Each time I do see her she always has excuses as to why she hasn't seen me sooner, and why she can't stay, even though she is the one who initiates the contact. It's as though she wants to see me but when she does she remembers that I am her completion and changes her mind again. Andy's lucky to have a mother like you."

"Well I'm not perfect."

"A mother doesn't have to be perfect, they just need to let their child know how much they are loved. I know each situation is different, but all I am saying is that there is no telling what, more time could have done. You know, maybe things happen for a reason, and besides you have a complete family now." Virginia reach over and placed a hold on top of Sarah's.

"Thank you." Virginia said, and Sarah smiled.

"We got a little off track, you went to one of the kingdoms, how can you tell them apart?" Sarah asked wondering how it would be to recognize all the different States as kingdoms.

"At first it seems like it would be confusing, but each kingdom has its own unique quality. I'm sure if you went you would fall in love with them, the views that they have are just, breathe taking. One day you need to go with us." Virginia finished, causing Sarah to give her a small smile, the thought seemed a bit far-fetched.

"During your recent trip you went to the Ninth kingdom? Which one's that?"

"Oh, yes the dwarves. They own the mines and make mirrors. They speak in riddles sometimes, and it's hard to understand what they mean, but that mirror will let you contact your friends without no one knowing about it, but you can only call them, after the sun has set and before the new sun rises." Virginia said looking off to the side with her eyebrows knitted as though she was really trying to remember the exact words.

"So only at night." Sarah said with a smile.

"Um, yes?" Virginia said before looking at Sarah. "Yes." She repeated with more confidence. "They had more to say, but we didn't really understand, something about the champion embarking on a journey, and visiting the kingdoms nine. Of course there was more to it and it rhymed." Virginia shrugged and Sarah's eyes widened.

"Did they say anything else?" Virginia looked at Sarah, finally realizing what the words had meant.

"The champion, oh, that makes so much sense now. No, they didn't, but I will be sure to tell you if I find out anything else." Sarah gave a weak smile.

xxxxxxx

"Miss Williams? Did you know that there were only 3 traveling mirrors in the whole of the nine kingdoms?" Andy had mentioned sometime in early February.

"I did not know that." Sarah replied. "Wait I thought there were more mirrors."

"There are other mirrors, each mirror does certain things but there was only 3 traveling mirrors made. One is at the bottom of the ocean though, and my grandpa accidentally smashed the second one, and the last one the evil queen had stolen, but my Uncle Prince has it now."

"So was there a time that you could have traveled between them?" Sarah asked.

"Oh no, they all lead to the same place in the park, but only when they're on. Really, I guess that means there's really only two, one being smashed and all. I don't think a fish will turn on the one under water. I guess that means that there's really only one that works."

"Which your Uncle has?" Sarah asked.

"Yup! It's in the mirror room." Andy finished looking very proud.

xxxxxxx

"I think this is the first year that we have had a theme." Sarah announced to the class. "Should we name it?" Sarah asked.

"Like a play?" A student asked.

"Well if that's what you decide you want to do, you can keep them separate, or work together to make it a play."

"You mean we can make a play?" The thought was making the students excited they would be the first of Miss Williams class to collaborate and make a play.

"There are conditions, the stories will not be changed, and the same with the presentations. This means that group one's dance needs to stay a dance and group four's puppet story needs to stay in. As a class you have to find a way to make each groups story fit in with each other and flow together."

"How do we do that?" Sarah smiled.

"I can't tell you that, but I will say this, you don't have to present the stories in order of your group number. Just keep in mind if you do decide to make it a play we will have to move it onto the stage, and we could only practice on the stage maybe twice." Sarah said and listened as the children began to discuss it amongst themselves.

"What would we call it?"

"Why don't we call it Once upon a time?"

"Happy Never After?"

"Oh, I like that." The students spoke out.

"You have plenty of time to think about it. We will put in a vote by the end of the week. And next week we can start working on the invitations and the programs. Remember the final drafts of your stories are due by next Friday, and your essays will be due the week after the performance about what you learned, if you should or should not have changed anything, and why, but we will get more into that the final week of your play." Sarah finished.

xxxxxxx

Sarah stood at the front of the class, all the tables had been moved towards the back and rows of chairs filled the middle of the class. The students had been practicing in the classroom, taking turns as audience members. It was a day before the performance and each group was going over last minute details before heading to the stage for their final practice performance.

"Miss Williams you are going to introducing us aren't you?" A student asked.

"If you would like me to then yes, what would you like me to say?" The students looked around, before turning their eyes toward Andy. Sarah in turn did the same; Andy looked around and took it a deep breath. He was very much like his father, and unknowingly the class relied on him to be their spokesperson of sorts. He was much of the driving force for the play, many of his classmates had gone to him for inspiration, not to mention the tales that he had been sharing throughout the year were evident in each group's stories.

"That we thank the families for coming, and that we came up with a play, and that we hope they enjoy it." Andy said with a shrug. Sarah smiled.

"So something like this? Families and friends we thank you for joining us today. This is the first year my class has decided to weave their projects together to make one story. I am sure you are all eager to see the outcome of their hard work, so without further ado I am proud to introduce, Mixed Upon a Time: A Collection of Fairy Tales with a Twist."

xxxxxxx

"That was great!" Wolf said as he lifted his son into a hug.

"Dad." Andy groaned trying to sound embarrassed but it was easy to tell that he enjoyed his father's affection. The students had made their way off the stage and to their families, refreshments were served which each student contributed to, everyone was mingling in what Sarah called the Cast Party.

"Our very own Wolf." Wolf laughed. "Who would have thought that all the wolf wanted to do was sleep in the flowers, I never trusted Little Red, to think she just wanted someone else to blame for her eating all the treats she was supposed to take to Grandma."

"Yes," Virginia stated, "A lot of those fairy tales were so creative, I particularly liked the one about Snow White's grandson who was turned into a dog as a lesson before he could become king. Or how a 200 year old Cinderella taught her subjects to dance." Virginia said with a smile. She leaned in to give her son a hug. "I thought everyone had to come up with parts on their own?" She asked her son looking towards Sarah who was close enough to hear.

"I told those stories before, everyone else just liked them I guess. Miss Williams said so herself, this was the first time each group came up with a fairy tale story, so she let the class work together on it, sorta." Andy said looking to Sarah for confirmation.

"This class has been very unique. Usually each group works on separate projects, this year however one of our students suggested all the works be based off a theme, so each group decided to pick a different fairy tale. Then they found a way to work each story together. I believe what made it so successful was that the class picked a representative that would take charge, and communicate with each group." Sarah said with a smile.

"Oh huff puff, my son the _leader_." Wolf said hugging his son again.

"Dad." Andy groaned with a smile. He looked around the cafeteria, as the stage and cafeteria were combined into the Multipurpose Room. "Did they come?" Andy asked his mom. Virginia nodded, but quickly spoke as Andy looked around.

"They couldn't stay long; they saw all of it though sweetheart." Regardless Andy looked disappointed.

"His Uncle and Grandfather came to watch the play, but they had to leave as soon as you announced it was over." Wolf said as he stood next to Sarah.

"Miss Williams, do you have a moment." A voice of another parent called. Sarah smiled.

"I will talk to you in a bit, please eat a cookie, and mingle." She said to the family, her eyes grazed over Andy one last time who was looking down at the ground. Her smile faltered as she walked over to talk to the other parents.

xxxxxxx

"Miss Williams that was quite the show." Sarah looked towards the voice.

"Hello Principal Johnson, you saw the show?" Sarah asked.

"Just like I do every year, say can you spare a moment?" He asked. Though there was a smile on his face something seemed off to Sarah. She looked around at the long table that needed to be cleaned.

"Don't worry about this Miss Williams I will finish up here."

"Thanks Frank." Sarah said to the janitor that had been helping her.

"No worries." He said gruffly and walked passed her. Sarah followed after Mr. Johnson, trying to keep the bad feelings at bay.

xxxxxxx

Sarah was upset, she paced her apartment and wrung her hands together. The year was coming to an end and Sarah was just informed that there was budget cuts, since Sarah was the newest member of the teaching faculty and the other staff had seniority Sarah was going to be moved to a different site.

The change would be next year, but Sarah loved her school and had made a spot for herself there, now she would have to build relationships all over again. She needed to talk to someone, but didn't know who to call that would be available. Sarah found herself in her room, with her eyes on the vanity and the open cloth that rested on top. Biting her lip she griped the handle on the mirror and lifted it up. "Hoggle, I need you." She spoke and the mirror started to shift.

"Sarah? What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry I needed to talk to someone."

"It's dangerous, where are you?" Hoggle asked looking over her shoulder into her room.

"I'm-" Sarah started.

"Never mind, don't tell me, there are eyes and ears everywhere." Hoggle said as he looked around. "Well go on, hurry and tell me what you wanted to say." If it had been anyone else Sarah would have been offended, but listening to Hoggle snap at her made her realize how much she missed him.

"They want to move me to a different school, away from the families that I have grown to know, and all the staff, it took me two years to really fit in, and I'm just upset about it. It doesn't really seem fair." Sarah said as she unknowingly chewed on her lip, Hoggle sighed.

"Sarah, you know that everything isn't fair, and change is something that can't be avoided, I mean look at the Labyrinth, it changes all the time, and there's nothing no one can do about it."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"I better be off, before anyone gets suspicious."

"Hoggle, before you go, a parent told me, well, a parent mentioned that they sensed the magic around me, he said it seemed like it was getting stronger."

"What have you been getting yourself into?"

"Nothing it's just, you wouldn't happen to know anything about, Nine Kingdoms would you?"

"Sarah, all I knows is you need to keep yourself out of trouble, and wait for us to contact you."

"Hoggle, no one knows I'm talking to you, it's a magic mirror."

"Magic or not, it's not safe, and ya shouldn't be using anything magic anyways, he'll find out." Sarah couldn't help but grow frustrated.

"How will he find out, I won remember, he has no power over me." Hoggle let out a sigh.

"Aw, I should've told ya sooner." He said looking down, guilt and worry evident on his face.

"Told, me what?" For a moment Sarah thought the mirror had stopped working because of how silent everything was. "Hoggle!" Sarah called her voice laced with worry.

"It's him, he's been looking for you, he's been keeping a close eye on all of us ya see. But what keeps him from getting to you, well it's starting to wear thin." Sarah's eyes widened, her heart started to race and her mouth went dry.

"Toby, what am I going to do about my brother?" Hoggle threw his arms up in frustration.

"Don't worry about the boy, ain't nothing that can happen to him, it's you he's after."

"What are you talking about he took Toby before, he can do it again."

"The boys too big for anything to happen to him now. Look, you won we all know that, but it doesn't really end there. When you left your home he couldn't find you, but the longer you've been away from the Labyrinth the closer he gets to finding you." Hoggle finished, but his explanation only made Sarah even more confused.

"How, I mean, wouldn't my being away make it harder for anyone to find me? And why is he looking for me anyways? It doesn't make any sense."

"You're asking me why he does what he does. I don't think he even knows why he does anything, all I know is the longer you stay away the closer he gets to finding you, and you talking to me will only give him more of a reason to look for you. We've been trying to throw him off the trail, talking about you being in Califorga but he's bound to catch on sooner or later, and then we won't be able to help any."

"It's California Hoggle."

"Same difference."

"What do I need to do to keep him from finding me?" Sarah asked.

"Nothing you can do unless you pick up and move, or come back to the Labyrinth, which you better not even think about. You step one foot here and you won't ever leave."

"Well why the Labyrinth, there has to be some place here that he won't be able to find me." Hoggle let out a scoff.

"Not a chance, the Labyrinth is the only place with enough magic that can hide ya." Hoggle said matter-of-factly. As soon as the words left his mouth his eyes widened. "I know that look, you better not be thinking of coming back here." He said pointedly.

"No, but what if I was able to go somewhere where magic was just as common as in the Labyrinth?"

"Sarah, stay out if trouble, besides he won't be finding you anytime soon. Now I need to be going, and magic mirror or not wait till we contact you, and don't talk about him, or mention him, or the Labyrinth. You've been doing too much of that lately and he's been using it to look for you." Sarah sighed.

"Alright, thank you for everything Hoggle."

"Yeah, yeah." Hoggle mumbled along with a few other words Sarah couldn't hear. "Sarah," he said with his back now facing her, "Thanks for needing me." Before Sarah could say anything else the glass on the mirror rippled turning smooth and showing Sarah her own reflection.

xxxxxxx

The school year was coming to close. There was 8 days left, and while others were excited about the vacation that was coming, Sarah felt nothing but dread. She had heard no information about the school she would be moved to, and figured she would not hear anything until a few weeks before the new school year was about to begin.

Sarah had already begun to take things off of the classroom walls, she even started to take her personal items home, a few things each day. Not only was she upset about that change, she also had begun to have odd dreams. She never saw anything, just a blur of movement, as if she was spinning around and everything was out of focus, but it unsettled her none the less.

Then there was that feeling, first it was just a nagging feeling that ended as quickly as it begun, now it was persistent it lasted a few minutes but happening far too often a day for her to just ignore. That feeling that someone was watching her, or following her. Reaching out to touch her but still not close enough, as if their fingers grasped the air just inches away from her. It made her not want to stay in one place too long, she needed to keep moving.

Yet she noticed, while she worked that it went away for a moment, as though something was interrupting the magic that was searching for her, if it was magic, and Sarah was certain that it was.

"Miss Williams, did you know my mother's engagement ring is enchanted? It sings, mom tends to not ware it here though because people think she talks to herself." Sarah looked at the face in front of her. The sweet young student of hers who had blue wide eyes like his mothers, and the theatrics of his father.

"Your mother has an enchanted ring?"

"It's a singing pearl, one of finest rings in all of the nine kingdoms. Dad got it from winning the Jackrabbit Jackpot?"

"What's a Jackrabbit Jackpot?" Sarah asked, her mind slowly putting pieces together. The boy shrugged.

"Dad never said, just that it's kind of a sad memory for him, and he doesn't like to talk about it much." He responded before smiling brightly at her and leaving the classroom for lunch.

Hoggle had told her not to worry, he told her The Goblin King had no idea where she was. He also said that the goblin king was looking for her, and that they were doing what they could to keep her from being found. Though Hoggle had not clearly explained it, Sarah was certain the longer away she was from magic, the thinner her cover became. Over twelve years had passed since her being in the Labyrinth, how close was Jareth getting to finding her? She had a feeling he was getting closer then she cared to believe, and her time was running short. Yet, each time she was near one of the Wolf's she felt that, _hold_ , of the goblin king's weaken. She was certain the magic that surrounded the Wolf family was strengthening the magic that was protecting her from being found. Sarah also knew, that she wasn't sure what that would entail either. Which of the two was the lesser evil.

xxxxxxx

 _"Sarah."_ She had been out looking through the windows of the shops as she passed. With the feeling that she was being followed, watched, preyed on. The voice made her jump she turned looking around. She had let her eyes wander the streets trying to find the source of the person who was calling out to her. Yet she saw no one she recognized, everyone moved about, paying no mind to her. Sarah looked all around her, about to turn back to look at the window display when her eyes locked with a familiar figure that stood across the street from her causing her to freeze.

It was like a dream, he was nearly unrecognizable, his long wild mane was shortened and styled back, his clothing was impeccable but instead of looking like the king he was, he looked like a businessman. She wondered if she could have been mistaken, that the handsome man standing across the street was someone else altogether. Yet, Sarah could not doubt it was him. She watched as everyone moved around him as though they couldn't see him, as if he was not there, and she wondered if he was a figment of her imagination. His mismatched eyes were on her and she felt her breath hitch in her throat, her heart raced, beating hard against her ribcage, as though trying to escape from its confinements in her chest. Suddenly she felt herself moving forward, as if someone else had taken over her movements, she saw the lips of the king turn up in a smile. Sarah continued forward ignoring the other people walking around her when she heard her name being called again by someone in the distance, she saw the smile on the king's face fall and she could not understand why. The look that was on his face caused her steps to flatter, she didn't understand why he suddenly looked so unhappy. Her feet began to move again and she felt the urge to start running, wanting more than anything to see him smile again. Suddenly she felt herself lurch forward as someone bumped into her, she twisted around trying to catch herself from falling to no avail. Arms wrapped around her middle pulling her towards them. Sarah held her breath paying no mind to the person who had their arms around her. Instead she looked through the gaps as the people passed in front of her seeing the angry look on the king's face.

"Huff-Puff, Miss Williams, are you alright? You almost tumbled down." She was able to breathe again, tearing her eyes away to look at the man who stopped her from hitting the ground.

"Wolf, you surprised me." Sarah said looking back towards the street to see as people passed in front of them blocking her view, when it cleared it was as though the king had not been there at all and the spot was empty. "It's just I could have sworn, nothing, never mind." She ended in a whisper staring at the now empty spot.

"Seems like I terrified you. I had been calling you, what had you so distracted?" Wolf asked looking around them as he helped her steadied herself by holding onto her arms. Her legs felt like jelly underneath her and she was thankful for Wolf's presence at that moment, kind as he was he made no comment about having to support her. She had nearly ran into the street in front of her, had he not stopped her. He guided them away from where they stood, and she didn't dare look back at that spot, afraid of what she would see, and afraid she wouldn't be able to leave.

"Thank you, I've just been on edge lately." Sarah said once she calmed herself enough, and noticed how the feeling that she was being followed was gone.

"The end of the school year tends to do that I hear, it must be all the excitement with the thought of a vacation right around the corner. One more week left, you must have a lot of summer plans." Wolf assumed, but Sarah thought of how her summer was already ruined she would have to figure out what she would need to do with moving schools, and if she would have to do any other major moving to accommodate the new area, such as a change in address.

"Um, well, not really usually my brother spends some of the summer with me, but this summer my parents are taking him with them on a cruise, so I don't really know what to do with myself. I'm sure you have plans."

"Oh yes, we are going to the Kingdoms this summer, Wendell promised to take Andy on a tour and I think we might tag along. We are planning on leaving, if not Friday evening, then sometime during the weekend. That way Andy finishes his last day and we can settle everything."

"So the mirror will be open for the weekend?" Sarah asked.

"Well just until the three of us pass through, but I am certain that one of us will be going to the Kingdoms a little later than the other two. Besides, you can't just stumble across the mirror, you gotta know what you're looking for."

"Seems like you have an adventure ahead of you." Sarah started, she paused and looked around them. "You're alone today." A comment she meant to make to herself as opposed to out loud.

"Oh, just dropped them off," Wolf shrugged looking down, "they're visiting Virginia's grandmother."

"I take it you don't get along?" Sarah said softly.

"It's a long story, but the short version of it is that she doesn't like me very much."

"I find that incredibly hard to believe."

"I'm not the same person I was when I first met her, believe me you probably wouldn't have liked the past me either, I was more of an animal back then. Luckily I was able to get that all under control." Wolf said licking his lips as they went past a restaurant.

"You're talking to someone who happens to have a fox with an eye patch, a big fury beast with horns, and goblin dwarf as best friends. I think we could have gotten along fine, animal or not." Wolf smiled, but Sarah saw that it didn't reach his eyes. "Does she like Andy?" Sarah said wanting to turn her head back to look for something but forced herself not to.

"She adores him."

"Then how can she not like you, he's practically you, just smaller." This caused Wolf to laugh.

"He has Virginia's eyes, and the smile of Virginia's mom, so grandmother says. When she looks at Andy she sees the daughter she lost and shuts out any if me. I'm not bothered by it, I like that Virginia and Andy can visit her, gives me time to myself." Sarah almost would have believed him if his eyes didn't seem so lonely.

"Were you window shopping as well?" Sarah asked only to see the look of guilty written on his face and he smiled as though he had just been caught in a lie.

"Well I dropped them off a while ago and realized that you weren't far off, so I decided to find you." He answered honestly.

"How did you know I was nearby?" Sarah asked knowing that there was a decent amount of people walking along the streets. When she turned her eyes back to Wolf as he was scratching the side of his with his two fingers, before he rested his hand back against his side he used the fingers to tap once against the side of his nose. Sarah understood, and chided herself for having forgotten that he was no ordinary person.

"You are very easy to spot in a crowd." He said.

"That bad huh?" Sarah knew that must have meant the smell of magic was getting stronger.

"Well I wouldn't say it like that." Wolf said trying to sound positive.

"The smell gets stronger, as the protection gets weaker." Sarah said in almost a whisper. The crease between Wolf's eyebrows was prominent.

"Protection?" Wolf asked looking towards her, it was then Sarah realized she had been thinking out loud again.

"My friend told me that my win protected me, but the longer I stay away from magic or the Labyrinth the weaker it gets, and that I am being searched for."

"How can it be fixed?"

"Magic." Sarah responded. "Easy enough, except there isn't much of that around here, and he forbids me from going back. Oh, I'm also not supposed to mention it because that might draw attention to me as well."

"So that's it? No other clues, or answers." Sarah shook her head.

"I'm not even sure why I'm being searched for in the first place. What could he possibly want with me?" Wolf said nothing, but Sarah sensed that he had wanted to, as though he might have known the answer.

"They should be done in another thirty minutes or so." Wolf said instead, his tone was one that Sarah would describe as a whimper.

"Can I ask a personal question?" Sarah asked. Wolf looked towards her, with a face that said 'go for it.' They had already wandered a few blocks, taking slow steps. "How did you know that Virginia was the one?" It was obvious that he had not been expecting that question. "It's just, anyone can see how much you love her, and it seems as though even being apart from her for a short amount of time causes you, discomfort." Sarah said quickly to try and justify her question.

"From the moment I saw her picture I knew there was something, it was all confirmed within seconds of being in her presence." Though he was calm as he answered Sarah could feel the energy as he spoke, she could image him tossing his arms out wide and speaking loudly for all to hear, but instead he kept his hands in his pocket and his voice soft and calm.

"Did she feel the same?" Sarah asked wondering if it was love at first sight for both of them.

"Of course not, she thought I was out of my mind, though she would probably deny that if you asked her." He said with a smile.

"Was there ever anyone else?"

"Virginia went out with a couple of guys, and I think she may have liked a few of 'em as well, though she would probably deny that too. It's different for wolfies; sure we can be charming, and flirtatious, but when it comes to liking or love there is only ever that one." He let out with a sigh.

"How does it feel, to love so purely?" At this wolf turned to her.

"Miss Williams are you saying you haven't loved anyone?" Wolf asked teasingly. Sarah looked down she felt her cheeks flush.

"I love my family, and my friends, but I wouldn't know, I can't even remember the last person I had a crush on." She answered honestly, making herself not think much about the past.

"Loving Virginia made me want to become a better version of myself, so that I could be worthy for her. It's difficult to explain what I feel as opposed to what everyone else feels. Us wolfies mate for life." He said as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Isn't that difficult? Virginia isn't a wolf, what if she didn't return your feelings?" Something passed over his expression, like a shadow of recognition.

"The most agonizing pain a wolf could ever go through, but her happiness would be my top priority. I would rather her hate me for a lie, than for her to love me and suffer for it." Sarah wanted to ask about it, but she couldn't find the words or her voice. "No need to wonder about what could have been, I would turn the world upside down for her. All she would need to do is ask." Sarah felt her heart ache, she pictured herself standing on stone while the ruins of a castle floated around her. Wolf had turned to her with a look of intensity and seriousness she had never seen before. "Hasn't there ever been a time that you were swept off your feet? There had to have been, or a moment where you felt as though you were floating on air, or lost in a moment that ended too soon, yet lasted forever?" She saw herself being lead across the dance floor, guided into a dance that for a moment she never wanted to leave. Then she felt herself falling and the pain she felt as the ballroom fell apart around her, her dreams having shattered with it. Sarah looked away from him, she could feel tears gathering and she closed her eyes to stop them from falling, a mistake she realized. She saw a pair of mismatched eyes and a far off voice call her name behind her closed eyelids. She opened her eyes wide and her breathe became caught in her throat. "Sarah?" Wolf asked worriedly.

"Maybe at one point." She was able to let out, surprising herself with how steady her voice was. "But I grew up, and I realized I didn't need to wait for a prince to sweep me off my feet, or come and rescue me. I am capable enough to do that myself." Wolf laughed in agreement.

"Which is why a prince wouldn't do for you anyways." Wolf said, Sarah looked to him with a questioning face.

"What makes you say that?"

"I always pictured you as having the makings of a great Queen." He finished with a smile as he continued to walk forward, not taking noticed of the pause in her step. "You still have the bean?" Wolf asked as he turned a moment to look back at her.

"Huh? Oh yes." Sarah said patting her purse.

"Just making sure, you can never be too safe you know." Wolf said sounding far happier than he had a moment before. Wolf came to an abrupt stop and Sarah noticed that standing in front of her was two sets of familiar vibrant blue wide eyes. Virginia smiled widely upon seeing the two.

"Sarah what a pleasant surprise. When did you two meet?" Before either of the two could answer Wolf had moved a hand to the middle of Sarah's back. Sarah realized that he had stopped her from falling over as a body crashed into her and a pair of small arms wrapped around her waist. His supporting hand left her back as soon as she found her footing.

"Miss Williams, what a lucky day! First we visit Grandma and now we see you!" After the initial surprise Sarah found her arms wrap around the young Wolf's small frame.

"Hello Andy." Sarah replied, Andy pulled away long enough to look up at his teacher's face.

"Are you going to spend some time with us?" Sarah looked down at the blue eyes of her student. She had wanted to tell him that she couldn't believe that it would be safe, as the look that was on the goblin king's face made her worry, but she had felt it. Her eyes traveled up and looked at the couple in front of her, she could feel the magic, perhaps with the king being so close to discovering her she could finally feel the magic that surrounded her. It was like the protection was a thick cloud that she never paid much mind to the danger of being discovered, but now it was like a piece of wet thin cloth that you could see through, and she looked at the family in front of her and she felt the sheet of magic replenishing itself, weaving on a small protective layer at a time.

"Yes, for a little while, I think that sounds like a fine idea, if your parents wouldn't mind." Sarah said looking up with a weak smile.

"We would love your company." Virginia said quickly as though that was the only option they would have considered, and Sarah realized the perhaps it always was.

* * *

A/N: The King has made is first appearance, and the finally part will have even more of him. Well, till next time Happy Readings.


	3. Part III

Sarah was in the office checking her mail while the students where at lunch when a hand was placed on her shoulder.

"Sarah can I have a moment of your time?"

"Of course Principal Johnson." She had replied and followed him into his office, he had closed the door behind them leaving a small opening.

"Sarah, I wanted to discuss this with you before any announcements were made. I know that I had said there may not be a place for you here next year, but something has come up that you might consider, how would you feel about teaching a different grade level?" Sarah looked at him from where she stood.

"I have never been picky about the grade I teach."

"Well it hasn't been officially announced but Iris Bennet has decided this year is her last, as she is retiring."

"Mrs. Bennet is retiring, why hasn't she announced it? She has been here for years, she has generations that come into her classroom." Sarah said absolutely shocked at the news.

"I told her the same thing that the families would be outraged, but she said she didn't want to make a fuss about it, she just wants the year to end like all the others. With her leaving there will need to be someone to take her fourth grade class. Honestly, I would hate to lose my most influential teachers, so I felt it would only be right to ask if perhaps you wouldn't mind taking over her class. I wanted to offer the spot to you before anyone else." Sarah hesitated for only a moment.

"Of course, I would be happy to take the spot."

"That's, that's wonderful to hear. I was worried that you wouldn't. I really felt bad when I had to tell you there wouldn't be a spot for you here next year, I thought perhaps you felt that we didn't want you at this school."

"I understand how the system works, and I know I am the one with the least amounts of years at this school."

"Which is why I would like for you to stay at this school. With our luck you would have left and never came back even if you could transfer."

"I'm not sure about that."

"Are you going to the end of the year party at Jane's?" The end of the year party was held an hour after school let out, the entire faculty was invited, and the event was hosted by the secretary Jane Wellington.

"Of course, Jane would never forgive me if I didn't make an appearance."

"Iris will be making the announcement then, she has already filed the paperwork and turned in her letter, but she said she will announce it herself at the party, officially you won't have the spot till you receive your letter, but I will put in the necessary paperwork to make sure you have that spot." Sarah gave him a smile.

"Thank you, I appreciate this."

"Not at all, you might have a few of the same students coming in next year."

"And a few different ones I'm sure. I better be on my way the bell will be ringing shortly."

"Of course, funny how quick time passes, once this day is over there will be only a day and a half left. I bet everyone is looking forward to summer." The reminder made Sarah's heart drop and her smile falter.

"Yes, everyone has big plans for this summer." She replied.

"The wife and I are going out of town, celebrating our 35th wedding anniversary."

"Congratulations." Sarah responded. With that the bell rang. "There's the bell." Sarah announced and left his office.

xxxxxxx

"What a very happy yet sad day, wouldn't you agree Miss Williams?" Sarah couldn't help the sad smile that crossed her face.

"Indeed Mr. Wolf. I am very happy to have had Andy in my class." Sarah told him as she stood by the door of her classroom, the students had already been released but Wolf decided, as his son said goodbye to his friends, to see Sarah.

"I don't think I have ever seen him so happy." Wolf softly admitted as he watched his son who was not too far down the hallway. "He has you to thank for that Sarah, you really helped him come out of his shell."

"I thank you, however Andy did everything on his own, just about. His peers flock to him, he just needed the confidence to not push them away." The two watched Andy silently for a moment as he let out a laugh while talking to another student. "Is Virginia getting everything prepared for your trip?" Sarah asked, Virginia's absence had not escaped her notice. Wolf smiled at the mention of his wife.

"She says I always forget stuff when I pack, and would prefer to do it herself."

"The plan still for you to leave tonight?" Sarah asked out of curiosity.

"Andy and I are going to go a little later and Virginia is going to follow after, I told her I can make sure Andy is alright and come back for her, but she is insistent on getting everything settled before we take off. We are in the process of opening a restaurant, it's nothing big yet, and probably won't be opened till the end of this year or next year, but Virginia has taken over most of the business part of it. I think it's because she can keep a clam head about stuff, but she wants to be sure all the paperwork is in and everything, so we won't have to worry about it till we get back." Wolf replied.

"That's wonderful news, I am very happy for the both of you."

"Thanks." Wolf said shyly. "No big plans for you yet? About everything that's been going on?" Sarah smiled reassuringly.

"I think I have it under control. I might take a trip of my own, as long as I keep moving I am certain everything will be alright." Wolf smiled and gave a sigh of relief.

"And you still have the bean just in case?" He asked with a pointed look. Sarah smiled and pointed towards her desk where her purse was kept. Andy said a final farewell and walked back over to the two adults.

"Ready to go dad?" The excitement from the youngest Wolf was evident.

"I've been waiting on you pup." Wolf said affectionately.

"Have a good summer Miss Williams, I'm gonna miss you." Andy said as a sad look passed his features. Sarah could almost hear the whimper that he never made.

"Have a wonderful summer Andy, I look forward to hearing about all of your adventures." Sarah said leaning slightly towards the boy. His expression quickly changed to one of joy.

"When I get back I will have so much to tell you." Sarah smiled and nodded, Andy took it as a goodbye and began walking towards the exit of the school.

"Everything will be fine, right Miss Williams?" Wolf asked.

"Of course, everything will be just fine, I promise." She said with a smile on her face as she looked straight into his eyes. Wolf stood there for a moment holding her gaze before he blinked, nodded, and followed his son. He turned to look over his shoulder twice, before he was out of sight. Sarah's gaze never changed, and the smile stayed on her face. She held that look until she knew that they would not return, only then did she let her smile fall. She did not have a plan and she knew she lied to him, but she would not let them worry over her problems when she was certain they had so much more to worry about.

xxxxxxx

Sarah stood with a cup of lemonade in her hand. She was by no means a wall flower, but today her mood was far from her normal happy persona, she wanted, needed to talk to Hoggle. He could be angry at her for reaching out to him all he wanted but she was at a loss for what to do.

Iris had made her announcement, and Sarah was officially, unofficially, told that the fourth grade class would be hers.

"You will have some of the same students in your class, will you still be doing the group project?" A coworker had asked her.

"A few of the second graders will be so disappointed, they have to wait another year."

"Think of the fifth graders, they will be upset that some students were able to do the project twice." Another commented, Sarah merely smiled at their comments.

"I know you will do wonderful in the class." Iris had told Sarah.

"I will never be able to replace you, there will be a lot of upset parents when they find out you left." Sarah responded to her.

"I won't be living forever, no matter what people think. I'm getting old I want to live for myself now, I spent too many years here and I am ready to pass the torch. Besides you are the best person to take over for me. That was actually my deciding factor for retiring this year." Iris had said nonchalantly. Sarah looked at her wide eyed, and mouth slightly opened.

"I'm sorry, what?" Sarah asked not sure how to process the information.

"Well when I heard that they were cutting back and moving people, I didn't give it too much thought, it happens every five years or so. Then things settle and the cycle begins again. For some time I have been playing with the idea of saying goodbye, but it wasn't till I heard that you were going to be the one moved that I started to give it serious thought. It just didn't sit right with me. So I decided if I was going to leave what better person to take over my class than you. Just promise me that you will keep my ocean lesson plan." Sarah smiled. Iris' lesson plan about oceans was just as important to her as Sarah's annual group project.

"I would be honored to teach your lesson." Iris smiled at Sarah then.

"That makes me happy, I will send them to you in the next few months. I know you will take them and make it your own. You'll make it better. Lovely dress by the way, reminds me of when I had the body for it." With that Iris slowly walked away. Sarah had to take a few calming breaths, her heart was swelling and she was overwhelmed, but she couldn't keep the smile from her face, and she was ready to excuse herself and go home, and have herself a good cry.

xxxxxxx

Sarah found herself at home a half hour later, she had kicked off her heels grabbed a box of tissues and went into her room and sobbed uncontrollably. Once she had calmed herself down enough she spent time trying to pull herself together, before deciding to wash away her breakdown from her face. Only then did she feel she had a decent amount of control over herself. She was drying her face when her phone rang, quickly she went over to answer it.

"Hello?" Sarah answered not recognizing the number.

"Sarah, I'm glad we got a hold of you."

"Mom?"

"Well, who else would it be?" The reassuring voice of her stepmother made Sarah smile.

"Are you getting ready to leave?"

"We are going to get on the ship in a few minutes."

"Isn't it a little late for departure?" Sarah asked looking at the bright lights on her stove that read 5:18 in a bright green.

"Sarah, it departs at 5:30 and we should be getting to our first stop in the morning. I'm certain I told you this already." Sarah couldn't help but smile at her stepmother's tone. She had gotten used to the harshness of the words, knowing that they were never intended to sound cruel.

"Sorry, I forgot, I guess I was hoping to hear from you sooner is all."

"We called you as soon as we could." The harsh words sounded in Sarah's ear. "We really did want to call sooner, but there was an issue with our cabin, and it was really a mess, luckily it's been sorted." Sarah's smile widened as the tone softened considerably, and knew that the harsher tone was probably the reason the issue was promptly solved. "Your father and brother want to have words with you, so I will pass the phone to them now."

"Alright, and have fun." Sarah said.

"Thank you sweetheart."

"Sarah, glad we got a hold of you." Her father's voice sounded.

"Hi dad, all ready for your trip?"

"Everything is all in order, we have the neighbor looking after the house, but if it's not too much would you mind stopping by for us?"

"Of course, I will check up on it when I can."

"Thank you princess, we don't have much time, and we will have to catch up when we get back into the States, but your brother is pulling on my sleeve. He really wants to talk to you before we have to leave."

"Alright dad enjoy your trip."

"Thanks honey." His voice quickly faded and was replaced with another.

"Sarah!" Toby's voice spoke loudly into her ear.

"Hi buddy, you're leaving me this summer." Sarah said teasingly.

"Hey, you know it wasn't my idea." Toby said sounding rather put out.

"I know, but what am I going to do all by myself?" Sarah playfully whined into the phone.

"I'm sure you'll figure something out." Toby said matter-of-factly.

"You're just trying to make me feel better." Sarah pouted, knowing he wouldn't be able to see it, but he would be able to hear it in her voice.

"Well yeah, what else am I supposed to do I'm only 13." Toby said sarcastically.

"You're almost 13." Sarah corrected him.

"I'm almost a grown up Sarah, It's my first summer away from you." Sarah smiled.

"Don't remind me buddy." Sarah said sadly.

"I'm going to miss you." Toby said seriously.

"We'll have next year." Sarah responded.

"I know, but it's not the same." She could hear the sorrow in his voice. "I really am going to miss spending the summer with you."

"Look you go and have fun, I want to hear about everything you do, alright?" Sarah said in a no-nonsense voice.

"You know I will, and Sarah, I know you will have a fun summer. Just be careful ok?"

"What do you mean Toby?" Sarah asked confused at what he had just said.

"I had a dream last night, you went with the goblins for the summer, just don't get lost when you go, remember to come back, and think of me." Toby said happily.

"What do you mean?" Sarah said feeling her heart hammering against her chest.

"We gotta go Sarah, they are getting ready to leave and mom wants me to hurry up, you know how she gets if we are going to be late for something. I'll talk later."

"Toby who told you that they were going to take me?"

"Huh? The King of course, he promised he would take care of you, I made him. Look I really need to get off the phone mom's giving me that look, I'm about to get an earful, I love you Sarah, we all do. Be safe!"

"I love you too, have fun." Sarah was not sure if he had heard her, but her head was swimming. She placed the phone back down on its cradle. Her mouth was dry, and her heart was beating so fast that her chest started to ache. Her legs felt like lead under her as she sluggishly drags herself over to the kitchen, she filled a cup of water and gulped it down. Half way into her second cup she heard her name being shouted from her bedroom. The cup fell from her hand spilling onto the ground and across the tile. Sarah grabbed a towel and placed it on top of the spilt water, she was glad that she had dropped a plastic cup instead of a glass cup. Sarah wondered if she had imagined the voice, the stress of the day was probably going to her head. That was until she heard her voice again.

Sarah slowly walked towards her living room it was close to the front door in case she needed to get away.

 _"Gee Sarah, where are ya?"_ The familiar voice made her move quickly towards her room.

"Hoggle?" Her voice cracked as she listened for him.

"Sarah?" She looked over to her vanity to see the mirror that Virginia had given to her. She grasped the handle and held the mirror up to see Hoggle's reflection in it.

"Hoggle! I was thinking about you earlier." Sarah said with a smile.

"You were?" Hoggle asked his eyebrows had shot up and a genuine look of surprise crossed his face. He shook his head quickly before Sarah could respond. "Never mind that right now. You need to leave, he knows where you are, oddly enough you were right 'bout the mirror, keep it with you and I'll do what I can to keep you updated, but you have to leave."

"Hoggle what do are you talking about?"

"Sarah he wants to bring you back, to the labyrinth, you can't let him."

"I don't understand, why would he want me back there?"

"It doesn't matter why, all you need to know is if you come back here you will never leave again. Sarah you can't stay there, he plans on bringing you back tonight. You have to get out of New Yerk fast."

"It's New York Hoggle."

"It doesn't matter you have to leave."

"No." Sarah said defiantly, once again the dwarfs eyebrows shot up and his eyes where wide.

"Sarah, now is not the time…" He started before Sarah interrupted.

"I should not be running, I won, he has no need to come after me and I will not run like a coward."

"You don't understand Sarah, he is powerful and if he gets his hands on you, you will not be able to go home."

"He can't take me anywhere."

"Oh, but Sarah he can, and he will, it's not the same anymore." Hoggle said seriously.

"He has no power over…" The words died on her lips. Hoggle's face looked as though he was livid. Sarah knew she could look into the eyes of Wolf and lie about being safe, and lie about having a plan, but she couldn't lie to Hoggle, nor could she lie to herself. When she first said the words she meant them, the Goblin King had no power over her teenage self, but she was not the same person she was then. Unknowingly she had given the Goblin King power over her, she was having sleepless nights, and stressing about how she was going to keep herself hidden from him during the summer. Somewhere she had let her control slip, now she was no better than a coward running away, which was not at all the type of person she was. "Hoggle, what can I do?" She asked feeling weak, afraid, and unsure of herself.

"Go Sarah, pack a bag and go away for a while."

"I don't know where to go Hoggle, and I don't want to run."

"I know Sarah, I know, but you aren't really running, you just need time to clear your mind. I shoulda never told ya he was looking for you, but I can't change anything about it now, and I can't tell you to stay away. It's just, I want you to make the choice by yourself, don't let him chose it for you." Hoggle said. Sarah nodded into the mirror.

"I'm stronger than this, but I'm not ready to confront him yet. I'll pack a bag and I'll go away for a while, maybe Europe, there has to be some magic left in this world. I'll keep in touch." She told him the mirror still held tightly in her hand as she rushed to her closet and pulled out an overnight bag, which looked more like an over-sized purse.

"You be safe Sarah, and just don't call his name." Hoggle was silent for a moment before he looked at her with sad eyes. "Should you need me?" His voice drifted.

"I'll call." Sarah said with a small unconvincing smile, with that the mirror went still and Sarah gently wrapped the mirror in a few garments before placing it in her bag. She put on a pair of comfortable flats, made sure everything that didn't need to stay plugged in was unplugged and locked the door before closing it to her apartment. She rushed across the hall and asked her elderly neighbor to collect her mail while she was gone.

"No, everyone is fine, something really important came up, and I am needed immediately." "Thank you for the offer, but I do not even have time for a cup of tea. But I would love some as soon as I return." "I shouldn't be gone any longer than a month or two. It might take the entire summer, but I highly doubt that." "Yes, the bills, well they are all automatically taken out of my account." "I am payed on a 12 month schedule, so do not worry, the money will be there." "Yes, that includes the rent for the apartment." "Yes, thank you I would like to think of myself as a very responsible person, but it is starting to get dark out and I should be going." "Yes, going in the morning would be ideal, however I do not have luxury, but once again I appreciate you doing this for me and I will see you as soon as I get back." Sarah had already taken steps away from her elderly neighbor. "I will try to call if I can, but do please understand if you do not hear from me, and I will gladly bring you back a gift. I owe you Mrs. Graham." "Yes, you mentioned your grandson before, perhaps once I get back. Bye Mrs. Graham and thank you again." Sarah all but yelled as she rushed down the hall towards the stairs not wanting to stand in an elevator. She rushed down the stairs and out the door as quickly as she could.

Sarah began to walk keeping a brisk pace, not sure where exactly she was going. The sudden thought crossed her mind, she would need to get a hold of her credit card company in order to let them know she would be traveling and that her cards had not been stolen. She could just pull money out from the bank, however she would need to go into the bank in order to get the amount she needed, and they were closed at this time. A small ache in her stomach reminded her that she had not eaten yet, and she had no idea what the scheduling was like for the flights that she would need to take. She found herself at the entrance of Central Park, and came up with a plan, she would cut through the park to the nearest dinner, make a few phone call, catch a cab, find a hotel to stay in for the night, and have everything ready to go in the morning. Hopefully she had enough time to work out the list she had just thought up.

xxxxxxx

Sarah had walked the paths of the park many times before, and found herself going off the path to a secluded part of the park that she had been to only once before. Finding herself gazing into a spot that had a slight glimmer to it. The mirror was still open, meaning the land of the Kingdoms was just on the other side.

This had not been part of Sarah's plan, she was going to go grab a bite, and figure out what to do from there. However Sarah had to be true to herself, she knew that she was limited on time, and nowhere was she safe without the help of magic. She could easily write out a plan and say she would follow accordingly, nothing ever goes as planned, and Sarah knew she would not be able to get away in time.

"No matter what I do, there is no escaping him." Sarah whispered to herself, her head hanging down in defeat. "No." Sarah breathed. She forced herself to look up, seeing the shimmer ahead of her. Sarah had enough, she knew what needed to be done. She was making a fool of herself, running away like a coward. "Ain't nothin' wrong with being a coward sometimes." The voice of her favorite dwarf sounded in her mind, but that was not who Sarah was. The King had been forcing her to make rash and poor choices, somehow she had fallen into each of his plans. She would have no more of it. He may have gained some power over her, but Sarah refused to participate in his childish game. Her heart was racing and she could feel the light layer of sweat covering her skin. Her mouth was dry and she found that she was clenching and unclenching her fists, trying to calm her nerves. There would never be another time if she did not act now. She shut her eyes, tight enough to see bright colors dancing behind her eyelids. Sarah slowly relaxed her breathing, her eyes still closed where no longer shut tight, and her hands relaxed at her sides. Only when she knew that she had some control over herself did she allow a single word, a name, to slip from her lips. "Jareth." Sarah surprised herself on how steady her voice sounded. Her eyes were still closed yet she knew the exact moment he had arrived. It felt as though she was standing in a room that suddenly became smaller, and his presence was overwhelming.

"Hello Sarah." The sound of his voice surprised her, there was no malice, or anger, or arrogance in his words. Sarah straightening herself and turned towards him.

Standing before her was the King that she almost remembered. However, he did not stand as the haughty man that she saw in her memories. He still held himself as a King, a powerful king. Sarah had been preparing herself for a fight, instead she found herself faltering. Here stood a man that seemed as though he was as exhausted as she was. She was ready to yell, scream, argue, instead he looked as though he was ready to talk, a civil discussion that was long overdue. They owed it to themselves and each other to finally move on to let go of the past and look towards the future. Sarah blinked a few times, suddenly realizing how drained she was. Drained from months of worrying, drained from stressing, and the past weeks had been hell for her. She hadn't a moments rest as she worried about both her personal life and her work life.

Perhaps the King wanted to wear her down, wait for her to break and call for him. Another plan of his that she had fallen right into. There he stood, just as elegant as when she first saw him, dressed in dark clothing with a cape that cascaded down like water. His hair was long once more and the makeup made him seem intimidating. He made no movement and no effort to speak. She saw the corner of his mouth turn up, he was all but smirking and it was due to the fact that she was staring at him. Sarah steadied herself.

"It's been a long time." Sarah started, the look that Jareth showed was that of amused.

"It has." Sarah knew she was out if it, his voice sounded far to comforting in her ears than she would have liked.

"Jareth, there is so much to say I don't know where to begin, but the truth is I'm not prepared to talk to you, I thought maybe I could be, but I'm not. I am burnt out, and it's only going to get worse from here, you have to understand. There is something happening, between us, but trust me when I say that at this moment nothing remotely pleasant will come of it. So I offer you a deal, give me time to work out what I have to, and in a few weeks' time, after I have pulled myself together, we will talk, and figure this out."

"And if I refuse?"

"Why would you refuse?" The King merely shrugged his shoulders. "I hope you don't, but I can't stop you from making your own choices, all I can do is speak for myself, and I refuse to being pushed into a corner. I will not be forced into this discussion, I am not in the right state of mind to be dealing with this, so give me time to get my thoughts in order." Sarah wanted to sound demanding, but it sounded more as a plea in her own ears. Jareth turned his head to the side as though he was considering it, before looking back at her.

"No." He said easily enough.

"No?" Disbelief was evident in her voice.

"No." He repeated.

"Why?"

"I have waited long enough and I will not wait anymore." He stated.

"Don't be childish."

"Me, childish?" He sounded offended.

"You can't force me to do anything I don't want to, I am willing to talk to you when I'm ready, because I can't right now."

"Yet here you are, now I have let you say whatever you felt you needed to say, but enough of this, come Sarah, your time is up."

"I beg you reconsider."

"First you demand, now you plead, how very unlike you." Jareth said crossing his arms in front of him.

"Jareth you have no power-"

"Sarah, don't defy me. You can say your pretty words, and beg or demand all you want, but we both know nothing will happen if you finish that statement. Just as you have power over me, you have also given me power over you." He finished in a harsh tone.

"You're right." Sarah admitted, Jareth could not keep the surprise from his features. "I was hoping that you would have used that power in a better way. I know you had other plans in mind, but as I said before I am not ready for whatever your plans might be, and I hope you take this time to sort out everything you need to as well. The next time we meet I pray we each mature enough to talk things out." It was obvious that he was confused by her words it wasn't till Sarah turned and mimicked what she had seen Virginia do once before that he understood what was happening. Sarah looked over her shoulder to see Jareth reach out for her, yet he dared not try to follow her. The look of surprise and pain in his eyes caused her heart to ache, a thought crossed her mind, what if they were reflecting the emotions the other had felt, because she was certain his heart ached to see the look of sorrow that was clearly on her own face.

Sarah had little time to dwell on it, she had felt herself being pushed forward and heard the sound of glass shattering, finally she was exiting on the other side of the mirror, having both lost her balance, and the ability to keep herself standing she landed hard on all fours, her bag fell off her shoulder and into the ground, a few items having fallen out as well. Sarah could feel a few tears escape her eyes from both, the pain of slamming down on her palms and knees, as well as the emotional pain she felt. She felt as though she had just been brought up from drowning because she was gasping for breath. Her hair had fallen in front of her like a long dark curtain, and if the floor had had carpet she would have curled up against it, instead it was cold and hard and she tried to compose herself enough to stand up. A few minutes and she would be alright, instead she saw something in front of her. Sarah jerked her head up to see a sword inches from her face. With a brief look around the room Sarah saw the mirrors that Andy had spoken of, some were visible while a few were covered, yet there was no denying what was behind the cloth. She also noticed that she was being surrounded by more guards each with their sword trained on her, and she was still trying to hold herself up, slowly Sarah pushed herself back, letting her purse fall from her wrist and sitting back on her calves, holding her arms up to show them that she meant no harm.

Suddenly a regal looking man stepped into the room, his head full of curls and his blue eyes looking at the guards who had their swords drawn. "What is the meaning of this?" He demanded. Sarah couldn't help but stare at him in awe. She felt her face flush, she would meet this man as she was on the floor looking an absolute mess. When his eyes fell onto her they comically widened, his mouth dropped open slightly as he looked at her. She knew she had never seen him before, but he had obviously seen her. Before she could plead her case he had already taken his steps towards her. Suddenly he was down on one knee and grasping both her hands in between his.

"You're majesty?" One guard had spoken. Sarah couldn't help but stare wide eyed at the man in front of her.

"Are you all right?" He asked ignoring the cries of the guards and there was no hiding the genuine worry that was in his blue eyes, and in his soft spoken voice. Sarah tried to speak but she couldn't find her voice instead the King slowly stood pulling her gently with him. Sarah's legs buckled under her but before she could fall he pulled her towards him. "Are you hurt?" He asked. Once again Sarah could not form words but instead she made a sound, within moments she felt herself being lifted up. The King had picked her up, and Sarah could do nothing more but throw her arms around his neck so that he wasn't holding onto dead weight. "Rush to the infirmary tell them to make a spot ready."

"But your highness." One guard pleaded as another had already ran out of the room.

"Now!" The King demanded causing everyone to scatter. Before he started moving, he made sure he had a good hold of her in his arms. He turned to look at her, their faces inches from each other. "I'm going to take you to the infirmary, let me know if I cause you any discomfort." Sarah felt her face grow hotter and all she could do was nod dumbly. The King smiled at her, which did nothing to calm her, instead it made her heart pummel faster, and she couldn't help but noticed how straight and white his teeth were. "I'm King Wendell White, you may call me Wendell if you like." He said as he walked with her in his arms.

"Sarah Williams." She finally managed to get out.

"I know, I have heard much about you Miss Williams."

"Good things I hope." Sarah said in a small voice, King Wendell laughed and looked at her.

"Never an ill word against you Miss Williams. Everyone seems to be quite taken with you, including my nephew. Andy speaks very highly of you."

"Andy speaks highly of you as well you're majesty." Sarah replied with a smile. Wendell's face suddenly went serious and for a moment Sarah wondered if she had said something wrong. Instead he turned to look forward again, and Sarah could see the color of pink slightly coloring the apples of his cheeks. She turned her eyes to the long hallway that they were in, everything screamed expensive, it was as though she had stepped into a storybook. Everything was the perfect image of what the inside of a Palace would look like. "I'm sorry if I caused any unnecessary problems." Sarah said after finding her voice.

"I am sorry for your rude greetings. They guards did not know who you were."

"The guards were doing what they are meant to do, I came unwelcomed."

"You are never unwelcome here Miss Williams, I hope this event has not caused you to think of leaving when you have only just arrived." He said sincerely.

"You're very hospitable." Sarah said, wondering just how far he would carry her.

"You are a very important person Miss Williams." He replied showing no signs of stress from carrying the added weight.

"I am?" Sarah replied confused by his meaning.

"Of course, you are important to my nephew, my sister and brother-in-law, so you are important to me." He said once again looking at her, Sarah could see the honesty in his clear eyes, she lost her train of thought.

"How did you know who I was?" She asked almost breathlessly.

"I admit I have only seen you once, at Andy's school production." Wendell replied with a small smile, as though he was embarrassed by his response, he turned his attention to the hallway in front of him again.

"That's right Virginia said you had gone."

"Yes, and I had regretted not being formally introduced, but there had been other matters I needed to attend to." Sarah had to admit, that she spent most of the time looking at his face, instead of watching the turns and stairs he had taken them.

"Which is quite understandable you must be a very busy person." Finally they walked into a room that looked similar to a large hospital room, only much more welcoming. Wendell placed her gently on a bed, and for a moment Sarah missed the warmth. There was a woman that quickly came and all but shoved Wendell out of the way. She bustled about and poked and prodded at Sarah, and mutter under her breathe as she did so.

"You had quite a fall, but your knees should be fine in a few days, I recommend you stay here till then that way I can keep an eye on you." She tsked under her breath. "They'll have to be iced, the nurse said pushing the hem of Sarah's skirt up. Sarah saw the tinge of pink return to the King's face and he looked away from Sarah's legs, turning his body away to give her some slight privacy. Sarah had all but forgotten about her little sundress that she worn, she hadn't even thought of changing for her journey. Then another thought came to mind, how inappropriate was she dressed. Sarah could do nothing but sit there, slightly embarrassed about the entire situation, she was unsure of what to do.

"I'm sorry to be causing this much trouble." Sarah replied again.

"It's not trouble at all." He quickly responded, turning to face her again, the blush on his cheeks having gone.

"Off you go." The woman said starting to shoo Wendell out of the room. "She needs rest." Sarah looked between the two. Sarah tried to protest, she sat forward in the bed she was on. The woman noticed and shoved her hand in her pocket, pulling something out and tossing it in Sarah's face, Wendell made a noise of protest. A cloud of pink covered her vision, and though she fought to stay awake, Sarah felt as though she was falling back onto the pillow in slow motion, the sounds slowing around her, her eyelids becoming heavy and harder to keep open after each blink she took, until finally she was engulfed in darkness.

xxxxxxx

The first thing that Sarah heard was the sound of shuffling, she turned her head and took in a deep breath. She pulled her eyes closed tightly before willing herself to blink them open. Her eyes fluttered getting reused to the light and being greeted by a familiar set of eyes.

"You have grey eyes, I always thought they were brown." She spoke.

"Are they? I never noticed." Wolf said with a smile. "How are you feeling?" He asked and Sarah rubbed a hand against her forehead.

"Like I have a terrible hangover." She replied honestly.

"Give it a while and it will wear off, the healer hit you with a dose of troll dust, well a bit more than a dose, you've been out for a while."

"How long is a while?" Sarah asked slowly pushing herself up.

"Not that long, you got here Friday night, and it's now Sunday, the week after." Sarah's eyes widened and she tried to push herself further off the bed. Wolf put his hands on her shoulder and started laughing.

"I'm only joking, it is Sunday but you only slept through Saturday." Sarah glared and him and laid back on the bed.

"You worried me." She stated.

"I worried you? How do you think we felt when Wendell came and told us you were here, in the infirmary, and out to recover. Andy almost started to cry, even after Wendell said you were just fine."

"Well I wasn't planning on being knocked out." Sarah said looking around. "Where is everyone?" She asked.

"Well Andy and Virginia have been with you all day yesterday, I had them go eat breakfast some time ago."

"And you promised to come get us as soon as she woke up." Virginia said as they walked into the infirmary, Andy ran up to the side of Sarah's bed wanting to hug her but afraid he would hurt her.

"Are you okay, we were really worried?" Andy said looking at her with concerned eyes. Sarah couldn't help but smile.

"I'm fine I'm not used to the mirror traveling and fell pretty hard, I'm not really sure what the deal was with the sleeping powder though." Sarah said honestly. The evidence of relief was obvious on all of them.

"So does this mean you're going to stay with us for a while?" Andy asked, Sarah bit down on her lip unsure of what to say.

"Of course it does, if Miss Williams is free we would love for her to join us." Virginia said looking towards Wolf.

"So long as she has nowhere else to be." Wolf added. Andy looked to Sarah with hopeful eyes.

"I would love to." Slipped from Sarah's lips before she could stop it. Andy smiled brightly and he turned to look at his mother.

"I'm going to go tell Uncle!" With that he ran out of the room, as Sarah reached out to try to stop him, to take back what she said, but it was too late for it. Sarah turned to the other two who now looked serious and worried.

"Are you ok?" Virginia asked, and Sarah knew the meaning.

"Friday evening I had word from my friend." Sarah said messing with the sheet that was covering her. Wolf sat in the Chair next to the bed, and Virginia sat down on the bed next to Sarah, she reached over and took one of Sarah's hands in her own. "I didn't mean to come here, really I had a plan and I don't know why I did it." Sarah looked up at them. "I called him, I was outside of the mirror, and I called him to me, I guess I thought I could try to solve everything, but as soon as I saw him I knew I made a mistake, and so I came here. I think the magic here protects me from his, and I guess I thought the best thing to do was to come here. I'm sorry." Sarah said honestly.

"Don't apologize, you acted in the only way that you knew how. This was the best option under the circumstances." Virginia said nodding at her.

"I really wasn't planning on staying long, but the way Andy looked at me, how can you tell him no?"

"With great difficulty if at all, he just has that expression that one can't seem to say no to." Another voice spoke, Sarah turned to see the King. "I must apologize about the other night, the healer has unorthodox ways of dealing with her patients.

"I am sorry if I caused any troubles, I really didn't plan for this to get as out of hand as it did." Sarah replied watching as Wendell walked closer to the side of the bed, the small smile never leaning his lips.

"As I have stated before, it is no trouble at all." Sarah couldn't help but smile at the King, and she couldn't help but notice Virginia through her peripheral vision. Virginia looked back and forth between her friend and her step brother, with a wide smile playing on her lips.

"Prince," Virginia started, "I'm trying to convince Sarah to stay the summer." She finished. Wendell's eyes turned towards Virginia and he looked serious.

"Are you?" He asked almost breathlessly to his step sister.

"She already told Andy she would be staying, and I have invited her before to take in the beautiful views of the 9 kingdoms." Virginia said. Wolf had come from around the other side of the bed to stand next to his wife, Sarah could tell that he knew what Virginia was up to and a playful smile graced his lips.

"It's the perfect time to show Sarah all the sights, it's not often that the King takes a tour around the Kingdoms." Wolf added.

"It would be perfect, Sarah can learn along with Andy, I'm going to go tell him, he's going to be so happy." Virginia said practically jumping to her feet and running out the room. Sarah reached out after her in another failed attempt.

"You can't say no to her either." Sarah said looking at the open door that Virginia just left through.

"I think it has something to do with their eyes." Wolf added. "Seems we got a lot of planning to do huh?" Wolf asked with a smile, he looked between the two and followed after his wife. Sarah turned to look back at the King.

"I apologize for them, and know that you never have to do anything that you do not want to." He told her standing straight with his hands clasped behind his back.

"It is fine, I have long learned that no one can force me to do anything I do not want to do myself. In all this I have noticed that there was one important thing that wasn't done." Sarah stated.

"Oh, and what is that?" The King asked.

"They did not ask your permission, so, King Wendell, would you allow me to spend the summer here in the 9 Kingdoms?" King Wendell was shocked, his hands slowly lowered to his sides.

"I would like, very much, for you to accompany us on the tour." He responded after a short pause. Sarah smiled.

"Thank you, I have a strong feeling that I'm going to like the kingdoms." Sarah said to him.

"I hope you do." Wendell replied. Sarah smiled at him before turning her eyes back down to her hands that were playing with the sheet again. She had a feeling that this summer was going to be filled with many interesting surprises, and she was going to try to push the Labyrinth, and its King, into the back of her mind, at least for a little while. For now she would start another adventure in the Kingdoms 9.

* * *

A/N: The story is done. Mostly. I don't plan on making a full story of Sarah's adventures but I do have ideas for one-shots. It will be in a nonlinear, collection of things that have happened, things that will happen, or might. So there will be different characters and places that come into play, as well as different outcomes. My goal is to have short stories like that posted in a continuation, of shorts to this story. The only issue i am having is if I want to post it all as one big collection, or as each individual story, as many of them can be considered stand alone. Or if I want to double post them, as a stand alone and in the collection. I am still thinking on it.

I also and going to be doing something similar but with Sarah in the Harry Potter universe, I have two of those already set and written, but once again I am unsure of how I want to post that up, because some of them can be read together, yet still be stand alone.

Anyways I hope you have enjoyed reading this story, it was something that I am very happy with myself for creating. Till I figure out what I am doing next, Happy Readings Everyone.


End file.
